Last Episode of Shaman King
by AKIDA Yamakusa
Summary: (Completed) A continuity to the SK anime, taking details from the manga when necessary. Lots of secrets and suprise and gags!
1. Default Chapter

(version 1.1)  
  
It was 12/5/2003, the 18th birthday of Yoh Asakura and HAO Asakura.   
  
(AKIDA: This story is a continuation of (the end of) the anime.)   
  
Today, the family-hotel 'EN' (AKIDA: aka "EN" in Japanese) was very noisy. A sign saying 'Owner's birthday. Closed today.' hanged at the entrance.   
  
Inside the dining room, Yoh, Ren, Manta, Horohoro etc and their spirits sat laughing and chatting in front of the table which was full of food made by Anna and Tamao. Suddenly, the Oracle hanging on the Harusame, which was placed in a corner of the room, ringed. Ren reflexively used his right hand to pull up his left sleeve, and moved his focus onto the panel of his own orcale within 0.01 second. It wasn't Ren's orcale. The panel didn't show that new message was received.   
  
"Was it an illusion? " Ren thought. "Or it was not mine that ringed? " At the same time, Horohoro and Pilica started another fight. Without any sign of interest, Ren looked at the red-faced Horo who was shaking his fist and running after Pilica who had escaped from the dining room.   
  
Ren looked at Yoh. But Yoh was just giggling like he used to. It seems that Yoh couldn't hear the ringing. However, when Ren wanted to tell Yoh that he heard the ringing of an Oracle, Yoh's face suddenly freezed. Ren swallowed his mouthful of tea with his words.   
  
Yoh's face didn't freeze because Yoh had heard the rining. The real reason was that Yoh heard a familiar but strange voice talking to him, 'It's arrived. '   
  
When Anna, who has also heard the ringing, wanted to tell Yoh about it, Yoh's freezed expression melt into a very graceful smile within 0.1 second. 'I thought I heard the orcale ringing? ' Yoh said as he rised from his seat with a moderate speed, and walked towards his orcale which was hanging on Harusame.   
  
"WHAT?!! " Except Anna and Ren, all peope and spirits that were in the room screamed and followed Yoh with extreme speed.   
  
Except Ren, who was calmly sitting and observing the chaos, no one noticed the unusual fright and surprise that's on Anna's face. Ren was a bit surprised by Anna's vigorous reaction and felt that something was wrong.   
  
Ren continued to sit in front of the now empty table, staring at Anna and listening to the crowd surrounding Yoh. After these few years, Ren had not only grown in physcial size (but still shorter than HoroHoro... because all of them had grown), but also psychologically. Ren no longer posed menacingly for trivial things like he had done in the past. Anna didn't notice Ren's stare. She just looked blankly at the crowd surrounding Yoh, and her surprise expression slowly melt into a confused one.   
  
At this moment, Ryu read aloud the message Yoh got in a volumn which could have triggered an earthquake, 'Happy Birthday! Accept your birday gift? Yes/No? ... no sender name??? '   
  
In the midst of 'who is that', Yoh, wearing a smile that was gentler than usual, pressed for 'Yes', and fainted before all pairs of eyes.   
  
(AKIDA: This fanfiction is finished and has been posted in geocities. To read the next chapters before I have the time to upload them here, go here: www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/)  
  
I am posting this here because I heard that some people cannot access geocities  
  
Also, this fanfiction is originally written in Chinese (I wrote it also). It took me a month to translate it to English...) 


	2. Why was Anna so frightened? Scene 1 from

Why was Anna so frightened?   
  
When Anna walked out from the kitchen, Yoh's Orcale Bell, which was hanging on the Japanese sword HARUSAME (AKIDA: literally meaning 'sping's rain'), which was placed in a corner of the dining room, rang.   
  
Anna thought, 'So afterall, Shaman Fight is going to start again! '   
  
Just when Anna wanted to remind Yoh about the ringing, Yoh spoke and said he had heard the Oracle Bell ringing, stood up and walked across the room to where his Oracle Bell was to read the message. Anna noticed the moment when Yoh's expression suddenly changed from a startled freeze to an overly graceful smile, and felt something's wrong. At this moment...   
  
'Anna, I love you! ' a voice which had not been heard for a long time, which was gentle on the surface but had a tint of despite deep inside, spoke in Anna's mind. Anna spent 0.01 seconds and successfully retreived the identity of the one who used this voice -- ASAKURA HAO (AKIDA: notice that 'HAO' is pronouced like "HAOU", which means "leaf king" in Japanese. HAOU is pronounced as 'ha-oh'.). Although this had given Anna a shock, it wasn't exactly out of her expectation. Nevertheless, it had made Anna feel that something is really wrong, so that her face showed that she was startled.   
  
Yoh had never started a conversation about his last fight with HAO after the fight, and he went back to his 'usual life' like nothing has ever happened. No matter how other people discussed whether HAO was dead or not, where HAO's soul had gone, whether HAO could reincarnate or not in front of Yoh, Yoh would only add some unimportant comments at suitable times, and then laughed innocently like he always did, and artfully avoided other's interpellation.   
  
Anna had observed all these coolly. She knew that Yoh's character is an excellent natural cover-up. She had suspected that HAO's soul had been unified with Yoh's -- Yoh would really have done such a thing -- but if it was so, Yoh's behavior would inevitably change, and these changes, however small, still would not be able to escape from Anna's sharp eyes. However, Yoh was still Yoh -- at least it had been so since then. However, Anna still instinctively knew that HAO had not disappeared, and therefore had always kept a sharp eye, and was prepared to face this difficult enemy again at any time.   
  
Therefore, when Anna found that there was something wrong with the posture of Yoh walking to the Orcale Bell -- that graceful but dangerous style belonged to HAO -- Anna's heart plunged, 'Yoh!' she cried in her mind, and she couldn't help that her face immediately showed that she was frightened. 'You are a big moron! ' Anna silently scolded.   
  
At this moment, Ryu started to read Yoh's message aloud, and then a weird thing happened: although Anna could see with her own eyes that all were silently listening to Ryu, she found the room was very noisy with speaking.   
  
Childhood memories rushed into Anna's consciousness. This was Anna's inborn ability, which was the same with HAOU's -- spiritual sight -- an ability which enables one to know other's mind without looking nor hearing. Because this ability had disappered after Yoh defeated the Big Ghost, Anna had always thought it was Yoh who sealed this ability of hers with some unknown power. 'Now that this ability had come back, it means that Yoh no longer exists anymore?! Even at that time when Yoh's soul was eaten by HAO, my spiritual sight didn't come back! Now this time... ' All the confusion on Anna's face was read by Ren.   
  
And it was at this moment that Yoh chose 'Yes' and fainted before all the eyes in the room.   
  
(AKIDA: the next Scenes 3-25 are already up in www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/ )  
  
Next scene: The group figured out what happaned and... HAO appeared?! 


	3. Scene 3 Ren's Speculation

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction of Shaman King.  
  
Shaman King is a manga by TAKEI Hiroyuki. The anime Shaman King had their respective owners too.  
  
This fanfiction is a continuity to the anime, and takes details from the manga when necessary.  
  
This fanficiton is here because the anime producers of Shaman King was very irresponsible. They didn't gave a proper ending to the anime while they showed no sign of making a second series.  
  
Chapter 4 of Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Seeing Yoh had suddenly fainted, Amidamaru cried, 'Yoh-sama!! '   
  
Ryu searched for Yoh's pulse and gasped, 'No pulse! '   
  
Obviously this was too much for Anna. She fell onto her knees, and wailed, 'Where are you, Yoh? '   
  
Just before the group in the hotel 'Flame' went into a state of chaos, Ren, who had been silent, spoke, 'This is the state of pseudo-death. Yoh is being baptized by the Great Spirit. ' His voice carried a tint of ire. 'Oh! ' the group immediately understood what'd happened.   
  
The one who becomes the Shaman King must receive the Great Spirit's baptism and therefore drops into a state of pseudo-death. This was a fact long known by the group. Oracle Bells could be used to transmit messages, but no one could send messages anonymously. All users knew that only the Great Spirit could emit anonymous messages. It was with these knowledge, Ren deduced that "Yoh had become the Shaman King and therefore had to receive the baptism and thus is in a state of pseudo-death" to explain what happened to Yoh.   
  
"Ah! ' The group exclaimed and kept silent for 2 seconds. "Are you sure it's not HAO? "Anna asked. The group got a fright. Anna wasn't that kind of people who would ask stupid question. If Anna asked this, she must have sound reasons to support it. If HAO had become the Shaman King... uncontrollably, the group stared at Yoh, who was lying on Ryu's knee.   
  
"How come?... " Before Horohoro could finished, he was hit by Bason and flied to a far corner of the room.   
  
"But if HAO really is the Shaman King, shouldn't he have got the Great Spirit long time ago? " said Manta calmly.   
  
"HAO had not become the Shaman King. I am sure of it," Ren said with tone that could have broke a piece of iron, 'At that time HAO didn't go into a state of pseudo-death, which means that he didn't receive the baptism. He had only let his Spirit of Fire take several mouthful of the Great Spirit, that's it."   
  
"Ahhh! Right! Great observations!" Bason commented.   
  
"However, if Anna asked that she must have some other reasons to support her doubt... " said Ryu.   
  
Anna answered with a stiff voice, "I think I just saw HAO's soul attached to Yoh's body and controlling it, but..."   
  
"But no one has ever seen HAO's spirit! Is HAO really dead? " Horohoro inserted his speech before Anna finished off.   
  
Anna looked at Horohoro angrily and said, "You seem to have forgotten that HAO can use air as the medium? " And the group was enlightened. A hibernating spirit that is inside a medium cannot be seen unless being summoned out.   
  
"However you have tried to summon out HAO's spirit but failed, haven't you? "Horohoro surely didn't think he could be wrong.   
  
"What a moron! " Ren scolded, "There are two possibilities:   
  
1. HAO is not dead;   
  
2. HAO's spirit has been attached to Yoh. With Yoh's protection, Anna's summoning would fail. Am I correct, Anna? "   
  
Anna nodded with a black face.   
  
"But why choose today? " Horohoro asked an irrelevant question. "And it is ridiculous to think that the Great Spirit would have given such a light-hearted message! "   
  
"Well then, ask him, " said Anna. Just as all couldn't understand what Anna meant, Anna used her ITAKO skills and tried to summon HAO's spirit -- How could Yoh, who was in a state of pseudo-death, protect HAO then?   
  
"Accumulating one for the father, accumulating two for the mother, accumulating three, brothers in the homeland, please come back -- appear, ASAKURA HAO!! " Suddenly Anna felt that her summoning had failed again like in the past, but...   
  
"Heh... I knew it would be like this, " HAO, floating in a sitting posture with his legs folded suddenly appeared above the table which was full of dishes of delicious food.   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait to see the next chapter? Go to here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/  
  
Enjoy!) 


	4. Scene 4 Between Dead and Alive?

Last Episode of Shaman King -- Scene 4 by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Suddenly appearing above the table, HAO scratched his head with one hand, embracing Matamune with another hand, smiling to all and said, 'Heh, as expected, I would be summoned out as soon as Yoh falls into the state of pseudo-death! '   
  
Before there was time for anyone to react, HAO bent down, picked up a piece of rice dumpling (AKIDA: I am not sure if this is the correct translation or not... what I am talking about here is a kind of Japanese food made up of rice and dried seaweed, with the piece of seaweed outside a hand-packed lump of rice, with usually some meat inside the rice.), and swallowed it.   
  
The group stared at this eating spirit. Spirits are not supposed to be able to eat.   
  
"Oversoul?!" asked Ren.   
  
Blood vessels danced on Anna's face.   
  
"Ah! Like Faust's Elissa! " realized Ryu.   
  
"Anna's rice dumplings are delicious! The force you handled them is just right! " HAO laughed heartily while he drifted to the empty side of the long table, finally settling on the seat which originally belonged to Yoh.   
  
"How come you know it's Anna's work? " Tamao asked. "She only did... " Tamao stopped because Anna was staring angrily at her. Unfriendly stares fell on HAO unanimously.   
  
"Why are you lots still so unhappy? Your beloved Yoh will now become the Shaman King, " said HAO with a smile which hinted at conspiracy. HAO's eyes swept over the food all over the table greedily while he scratched the back of Matamune's ear.   
  
"Who did this oversoul for you? YOH-OH! " Anna interrogated with a scary voice.   
  
HAO pointed to the unconscious Yoh with an irresponsible smile. "I am doing voluntary work, my little Anna. " Just as everybody thought Anna was going to slap HAO with her legendary left hand technique, Anna returned a graceful smile to HAO, and turned her eyes on Yoh, and looked at Yoh with a very soft expression.   
  
Slowly, Yoh sat up from Ryu's knees, climbed to the nearest empty seat with a tired rhythm, and sat formally. All kept silent. "Aah~ " Wearing his typical 'lazy' expression, Yoh randomly picked up and drank from a cup of tea near him.   
  
HAO said, "Thank you for your effort, Yoh. I would answer questions for you from now onw. "   
  
Anna replied with a black face, "And you dare to make us ask questions? You must be longing for the Hell!! Tell us the truth now, from the beginning to the end, clearly, important points only, and detailedy. Or else I would not let you go easily! " The group sweated. Isn't "important points only" and "detailedly" meaning the opposite thing? It looked as if HAO was having bad luck... Anna continued, "But before that you had to honestly tell me how you got this oversoul body. "   
  
HAO laughed bitterly, ate another rice dumpling made by Anna, and spoke, "So after all I turn out to have an excellent taste! No wonder you are the 'bride of the Asakura family'... You are right. No one can make a new oversoul in the state of psuedo-death. You must be wondering why, if my oversoul was created before Yoh fainted, you weren't able to see me, right?   
  
Anna used silence to stand for 'Yes'. At this moment, Yoh put down his cup of tea and said, "I am really hungry. TADAKIMASU! " and started attacking the delicious food with chopsticks. The group saw that and started eating -- except Anna.   
  
"From a certain point of view, I am not dead yet. " The eating lot stopped eating for 3 seconds before returning to their ferocious attacks to the food.   
  
HAO said with a naughty voice while eating Anna's rice dumpling, "The body of my twin brother, Yoh, is identical to mine. And you all know that to me, controlling my own reincarnation is not difficult. Compared to that, living inside my cute little brother's body is just too easy. "   
  
Blue lines appeared on the faces of the audience, accompanied with the expression of disgust. Yoh commented, "I would rather say that you have just been getting a long long sleep somewhere inside my body. Else, Anna would have discovered your presence long time ago. " The group showed an 'Ah! That explains' expression as well as disbelief. HAO sleeping and doing nothing?!   
  
(AKIDA: just a reminder now: the next scenes (unedited though) can be found in  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/ ) 


	5. Scene 5 HAO's Dream

Scene 5 (version 2.0) of Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
HAO continued while eating the rice dumplins, "The shaman who becomes the Shaman King would go into a state of pseudo-death when receiving the blessing from the Great Spirit because the shaman's soul will be summoned by the Great Spirit to travel around inside it. I made my own and Matamune's oversoul body when Yoh's soul left his body for the trip."   
  
Anna scolded, "The rent of living in and using this body is very expensive, may I remind you. "   
  
Ren asked, "Isn't it true that you have never succeeded in being the Shaman King? Else how would you have known this so clearly -- I mean talking about the blessing. "   
  
HAO's eyes twinkled. He laughed bitterly, "Well, last time I was killed by the Asakuras when I was having that trip inside the Great Spirit..."   
  
"Oh, "the group continued to eat, unmoved. Only Anna felt something from HAO's twinkle and stopped for a while.   
  
"Hmm..." HAO didn't look very satisfied with the group's reaction, but soon he showed a smile of "I don't care" and continued with his speech, "Well then, it's time to hear about the story from the beginning to the end in one go. " HAO turned his head to the readers and threw out a smile of despite. The author immediately separated the world of the story and 'reality' with an enormous amount of Furyoku, to prevent the story developing into a soap opera (AKIDA: 'reality' has long been a soap opera...Chiccha ne)  
  
"You must have heard of some dark and gory stories about what happened when I was still ¡¥Hao¡¦. I am not interested in knowing what similarities exist between these stories and the reality. In simple words, I, who was still 'Hao', was killed by members of my own family because I wanted to build a Shaman King city which only had excellent shamans as citizens, " said HAO thoughtfully.   
  
May be Horohoro thought that he had nothing to worry about because Yoh had become the Shaman King, he spoke angrily and rudely to HAO, "And you still don't know you are wrong? You couldn't have still not understood that it's impossible to eliminate human beings! What is your power compared to the will to live on of the human beings? Only the Nature can eliminate human beings. "   
  
The group gave Horhoro a cold eye and waited for HAO to react. Obviously, only Horohoro hadn't felt the hint and hadn't understood the gist of HAO's speech.   
  
HAO responded to Horohoro with his typical "so insignificant you are" smile. "Hao observed the stupid behavior of the human beings in Japan, no, in the world at that time, and thought that if all people were shamans, they wouldn't have done those ignorant things. " HAO suddenly spoke in the third-person stance.   
  
Just when Horohoro wanted to say something, he was stopped by Ren.   
  
"One day, Hao came over the solution which would enable him to reach his goal. If he had all the spirits on Earth under his control, with this amount of power and knowledge, he might be able to let everybody to become a shaman somehow. And he immediately knew that his chance was near -- once 500 years, all the spirits on Earth will gather around at a place, as if waiting for the their owner to see them. In other times, the autonomous regions of the spirits are dispersed all over the Earth. Only once in 500 years, at the maximum spiritual force of the spiritual field cycle, they will gather in a single location. Because the Great Spirit in fact is just a mixture of spirits and autonomous regions of the spirits, one of the most important task of all the Shaman Kings in history is to make this sand-like formation of spirit aggregation to evolve into a single spirit, so to obtain a much larger power. Therefore, to any Shaman King, the best time to do so would be at this chance which appeared once 500 years. And H  
  
ao also immediately knew that he was the most powerful shaman at that time, and would undoubtedly became the Shaman King."   
  
"Well then, it seems that being the Shaman King isn't as simple as having all the spirits on earth under his control..." Manta was the first to appreciate the meaning behind HAO's speech.   
  
HAO eyed Manta with appreciation. Just as HAO wanted to say something, Horohoro managed to insert his speech, "Wait, "Horohoro said with a serious face, "Didn't you say you want to eliminate human beings? " And Horohoro realized what a stupid question this was immediately after he asked it.   
  
(AKIDA: unedited verision of scene 6-25 can be found in http://www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/) 


	6. Scene 6 Tragedy of 1000 years ago

Scene 6 of Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
The Tragedy that happened 1000 years ago  
  
"Are you too involved in your own little acting? Usui Horokeu (AKIDA: Source of this Romanji from Shaman King House forum), " HAO gave a smile of despite and then said with a face which one could not be sure whether it's sadness or excitement, "One month before I become the Shaman King, I summoned the core members of the Asakuras and told them my plan. "   
  
HAO stretched his hand, took another rice dumpling (AKIDA: aka "NIGIRIZUSHI") made by Anna, swallowed it and continued with an unexpected depression, "A week after that, my Shikikami (AKIDA: a sort of oversoul done on little stones or pieces of paper) came back telling me the news that the Asakuras were planning an assassination with me being the target. Obviously, some morons thought that everybody could understand my gorgeous plan, and brainlessly told what I told them to others. "   
  
"Those stupid and insignificant people said, 'Hao is mad! He said he wants to eliminate the human beings and establish the Shaman King City which only has shamans! ' It was then that I knew that in others' eyes, 'shamans' are not human beings, " HAO said with a voice which made it hear like he's going to cry, surprisingly.   
  
At that time, most people were already nearly full, and therefore were not eating with a great speed. When they heard about the truth of this tragedy, all stopped eating. The scene was very heavy because of the lack of sound nor motion. Well, you see, all people in the room were shamans. (AKIDA: In the anime, Manta and Pilica were both shamans. Pilica demonstrated once that she was able to do 'soul search' and found Horohoro in a desert; Manta created oversouls thrice.)   
  
Yoh broke the silence by sticking his chopsticks into red bean pudding as he spoke, 'Well it seems that imagination is what really bounds human beings. '   
  
"At them time there were many other outstanding shamans in the Asakuras. However, they either believed in the rumors, or they were soon killed by those they trusted. I was very angry and sad -- not only because they were also thought to be 'non-human' by 'our own people', but also because of the sad fact that 'being a shaman is only just like this'..." HAO continued with the sobbing voice.   
  
"I am very angry at and regret the fact that I didn't explain to those who misunderstood me when the rumor started. Maybe I was afraid that others would know that I have spiritual sight... in these 1000 years, only less than 20 people know that I have this ability, " HAO looked around at the people, sighed, and then returned to his typical jeering tone, "Now that I think of it, I should be able to, and easily, hide this fact -- it must be that I had underestimated those people and really considered myself superior to them, heh! " The group stared at HAO with surprise. No one had expected HAO to be able to laugh at himself...   
  
"When I was cornered by my own people, I regret, very much so, having told my plan to those stupid people, " HAO continued eating Anna's rice dumplings while speaking clearly, "For these reasons, the fuming me used very cruel methods to treat those who tried to assassinate me, and the result of that was the rumor "Hao is mad" spread like fire burning a parie. "   
  
"This is absolutely stupid, " said Anna. Except Yoh and Ren, all the people and spirits present thought of the comment 'absolutely stupid human beings' HAO liked to make and laughed wildly.   
  
HAO undoubtedly knows what the laughing was about. "I had never said that 'I am not a human being', mind you, " HAO said shamelessly. 'Heh!' Ren laughed, finally.   
  
Suddenly, HAO lied back lazily. "Mmmmm... so comfortable... it's been long since I've talked like this, saying whatever I wish to say..." All felt a little bit surprised upon seeing HAO acting in Yoh's typical style.   
  
Yoh smiled, "You're right! To be able to live leisurely is really nice. " And then the group (with sweat) looked at HAO who used his toes to pick up a piece of rice dumpling and threw it accurately into his mouth. Blood vessels danced on Anna's face and the atmosphere of the living room became eerie.   
  
Not minding the attention on him a bit, still lying down, HAO looked at the ceiling and used a voice which is obviously those kind used by bad guys to speak, "Luckily I had completed with writing the "Chou-Senjiryakketsu", so that dead or alive isn't an important issue anymore. " Upon finishing this sentence, HAO stopped talking abruptly, and continued with his footwork. The group expected HAO to speak again, but two minutes passed and HAO was still eating the nearly finished plate of rice dumpling silently. The air in the room thickened with discomfort, and the group realized that something's not right.   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait to see the next chapters? Go to here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/  
  
Want to discuss Shaman King with me and others 100% SK fans? Come here:  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com) 


	7. Scene 7 Truth about the Patch,GS & HAO

Last Episode of Shaman King Scene 7 by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
The Truth of Patch, Great Spirit and HAO  
  
Ryu spoke with a frightened voice, "Madam, it isn't true that you had added some drugs or charms into the rice dumplings, is it? " "PAAK!" After Anna applied her 'legendary left hand' on Ryu, she dropped herself into deep thoughts.   
  
Manta also noticed the inkling in HAO's speech and got himself into serious thinking. "Oh! " Manta did have a good brain. Now that he had overcome his problem of easily falling into hysteria, he was like another person, and not that hysteric Manta anymore. "You mean that Chou.Senjiryakketsu (AKIDA: my translation to this title is "super book on divination, tactics and decision making") was the medium you use for the reincarnation?!"   
  
"Good job there, the talented shaman. My expectations on you are very justified, indeed, Manta, " HAO sat up, and smiled to Manta.   
  
(AKIDA: in the anime, Manta was alone with HAO (and Opacho) for several times, but HAO didn't do anything to HAO like kidnapping Manta, and even used relatively friendly tone to hint at the fact that Manta was in fact a very talented shaman. In the anime, Manta had never received any shaman training but he was able to use his laptop as a medium and cast powerful oversouls with Mosuke for 3 times; Manta was the only person who was able to avoid HAO's followers (who were trying to kill all of Yoh's friends) and followed HAO closely in the sacred area of the Star.)   
  
The crowd roared.   
  
HAO, sitting up straight, spoke with a serious voice, "Actually, many ancestors of the Patch were in fact, Asakuras. "   
  
"What?! " the crowd continued to roar.   
  
"After Yoh-oh died, the Asakuras formed a secret team of shamans to find the collection of all the souls on Earth described by Hao. Nothing was heard about them since then, and therefore those Asakuras that remained in Japan thought that the mission was failed and thought the Great Spirit was just a madman's imagination. " If seemed that HAO really liked surprised faces because HAO continued with a stressed tone, "But in fact that team did found, in a far away place which is now called the United States, the gigantic collection of spirits, and they even acted according to His will, and stayed there as His guardian. "   
  
"Oh? " Anna and Ren showed their lack of trust in HAO in unity.   
  
HAO smiled at Anna and Ren, observed others' responses and then laughed cunningly, "Well, actually, it was that team of Asakuras who wanted to own the Great Spirit exclusively, and therefore stayed in the America, raped the girls of the local people to get the next generation, so that they could stop all who tried to approach the sacred land. "   
  
Ren was very angry. With bulged eyes, he hit the table heavily and cursed, "Bastard! "   
  
Tamao said in a low voice, "Then it's the Asakuras who discovered America..."   
  
HAO laughed, "No, sorry, Miss Tamamura. It's some people who lived in some islands in the Pacific Ocean. " The group silently digested what HAO spoke. "And it's 2000 years ago, not to mention that. " (AKIDA: if it's wrong, please email me at yamakusa@yahoo.com)   
  
"But discovery should be bi-directional, " Anna commented.   
  
HAO shrugged, "The team brought a hand-copied duplication of the 'Chou.Senjiryakketsu' with them."   
  
Pilika asked, "And therefore you could reincarnate as a Patch person 500 years ago? But why on earth can a book be so powerful? "   
  
HAO answered promptly, "Because of oversoul. I lived in and use the book as the medium in the form of oversoul, waiting for the chance that comes every 500 years. With these two copies, I could even freely travel around the two place by wrapping! " HAO continued with a graceful smile, "As usual, I would give those morons some good stuffs and helped them at the suitable times so that they have to keep this medium protected and kept.   
  
The room was silent. This meal was really heavy...   
  
"However, it might be due to the fact that those barbarous DNA of those local tribes had washed out some of the power of the Asakuras', my Furyoku (AKIDA: this is something that can be roughly translated to 'shamanic power' and is used as the 'energy source' of oversouls in this story) 500 years ago was actually weaker than the pure-breed Asakuras from Japan. The oversouls I casted to protect myself was destroyed before I completed my baptism process. I was just that one step away from being the Shaman King before I actually succeeded... However, this made it clear that I MUST get a pure-breed Asakura body."   
  
"In this 500 years of waiting, really, a lot of things had happened... " HAO said with a voice of slight sadness and exclamation, "With the boom in the development of communication technology, values and culture of human beings had changed with a tremendous speed, and the importance of shamanism decreased significantly. And then, because of me, the Patch really, slowly, thought that they WERE the guardians of the Great Spirit -- you are right -- all the crafts and shamanic technology of the Patch were taught by me, in secret. What they claimed to be 'the will of the Great Spirit', was actually MY WILL. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...."   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait to see the next(unedited) scene? Here you are:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/  
  
Discuss SK with SK fans all over the world in messworld.suddenlaunch.com !  
  
Don't discuss it in the review board...) 


	8. Scene 8 Yoh, HAO and Shaman King

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 8 -- Yoh, HAO and Shaman King   
  
The group was startled. 'What this means is that Shaman Fight was just Hao's little self-directed script acted out by himself from the very beginning, ' the group thought.   
  
"If you don't beleive in me, you can summon the spirits of that team out and ask them about it, " HAO added.   
  
"Then, " Yoh said, "I think I now understand why the arrangements of the Shaman Fight looks exactly like it's done by you. "   
  
"Because it was!! " The group cried angrily.   
  
"Wait, " said Pilika, "then the message Yoh received a while ago was..."   
  
"Was obviously from me, " HAO said leisurely. "However, with the huge effort of the past Shaman Kings, the 'Great Spirit' is now not just a simple collection of souls of the dead and spirits. The 5 Spirits of the 5 elements, the bird-like spirits which told you to 'display your soul' are all works of the past Shaman Kings.   
  
"But why... I mean, isn't it true that Yoh is now the Shaman King? " Horohoro asked with a diminuendo.   
  
"Hey, that's not a stupid question! " HAO laughed. "Actually, Yoh had never known that I am the one who gave out those anonymous messages." HAO stopped for a while, seemingly to have remembered something, and switched topic with a naughty expression, "I didn't idle during this 500 years of waiting, you know. I invented how to artificially produce a spiritual field that is as strong as the maximum one that occurs naturally every 500 years."   
  
Anna asked with a surprisingly gentle voice, "So, you have been the Shaman King for quite a while, right? HAO."   
  
HAO looked at Anna in the way a lover would look at the loved one, and spoke, "Right, that's it. I am the Shaman King since I was born, my little Anna."   
  
Manta, surprised, said "No wonder you always said that the Great Spirit is yours definitely..."   
  
The group went silent. No wonder HAO called himself 'The King of Future' without shame.   
  
Ren interrogated, "If so, what is the relationship between the 500 year cycle? You can be the Shaman King whenever you want it! Why did you still hold the Shaman Fight, which involved so many innocent people?   
  
HAO replied calmly, "First, the idea of Shaman Fight isn't totally my idea. I held the Shaman Fight 500 years ago for the sake of summoning a group of excellent shamans. But this time, it was those Patch people who called themselves the 'guardian of the Great Spirit' who thought of the fact that the one who becomes the Shaman King will have to go into the state of pseudo death, wanted to use Shaman Fight to summon a group of powerful shamans to kill the Shaman King, if the Shaman King candidate is not welcome, and therefore they don't need to do it themselves. However, this interesting stage turned out to have given me much entertainment. HA!"   
  
"And why I had waited for 500 years? That's because in order to artificially produce such a large spiritual force field, I must have a shamanic body, " HAO, enjoying the attention from the crowd, happily continued, "and around this period of maximum spiritual field which appears every 500 years, bodies as good as my little brother's and mine are more easily formed. "   
  
The group tried hard to understand this incredible news.   
  
HAO, ignoring the group, continued by himself, "When I just died, I decided that I would use Yoh's body to become the Shaman King, and therefore attached to Yoh's body. However, Yoh's lazy character and happy memories assimilated me and made me think that it would be nice to see what kind of life my dear little brother leads. I have nothing to rush. Soon, I changed my mind. I decided that I would let Yoh, who has more potentials than me, to become the Shaman King in secrecy."   
  
Judging from the crowd's expression, what HAO just said seemed to be more difficult to understand than the facts like "the ancestors of the Patch are Asakuras' shamans", "HAO was the Shaman King when born", and the real reasons for holding Shaman Fight and the true identity of the one behind all the Shaman Fights.   
  
"Why? " HAO spoke as if he was speaking to himself, "Not only Yoh has got some potentials which I don't, he has less enemies than I have got. Even if one is the Shaman King, it is still no fun to have to take care of pests who want to assassinate you everyday. Needless to say, I have much confidence in Yoh -- I believe that Yoh will understand my true desire, and help me to achieve my dream. I wanted to build a world where only excellent shamans exist because I don't like being treated as different due to my power, can't bear the sight of stupid people doing ignorant things and hurt each other every day, and what I would like is just to live a carefree, leisurely life. "   
  
(AKIDA: hmm... this paragraph actually contains many words where there are no 100% correspondence in English... *sigh* so if anyone of you have questions or comments about my translation, don't forget to tell me by email...)   
  
The group of people and spirits looked at HAO wide-eyed. "It is really difficult to have to suddenly change our original believes..." Horohoro sighed.   
  
Ponchi and Honchi, who had been hiding behind Tamao, lost all their fears towards HAO and came out together. They pointed their fingers to each other, and squeaked, "Hey, do you understand what he is talking about? " And then they were tied up by Anna by a sealing technique from the Chou-Senjiryakketsu, and lost all they ability to move and talk.   
  
"Now that I think of it, at that time when I interrogated you before we fought, you really had just used more questions to answer the questions in my mind, and never answered my questions actually, " Yoh said thoughtfully.   
  
"Well then, from the start to the end, you actually had never wanted to 'eliminate all human beings'? " Manta exclaimed.   
  
(AKIDA: note that shamans ARE human beings...)   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait for the next scene? Here you go (for the unedited version):  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Want to discuss SK with me (don't discuss in the review parts here!) and SK fans from all over the world? Come here:  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com  
  
Thank you for your support! Special thanks to Crimson Flame, Kaori and T.E.N.) 


	9. Scene 9 Yoh, HAO and Hao

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
Scene 9 -- Yoh, HAO and Hao   
  
"I can't say I have never had such a desire, " HAO said cunningly. HAO's answer had not brought much response.   
  
"However, you don't really think I am and was so stupid that I really believed that I could eliminate human beings, do you? " HAO giggled shamelessly, and swallowed the last one of Anna's rice dumplings. "Well then, it's time to continue with the story."   
  
HAO paused for a moment and spoke, "I couldn't believe it when I discovered that the body I have longed for so long was one of a pair of identical twins. Moreover, I could not believe myself when I discovered that this is going to be a both-side-win situation."   
  
"Heh? " Ryu could not believe his own ears.   
  
"Five hundred ears ago, my dream still could not be understood by most people. Due to the horrible experience 1000 years ago, I didn't tell my dream to anybody. When I know that that Asakura bastard from Japan was spreading the rumor that I wanted to eliminate human beings so to build a world with only shamans, it was already too late... I had tried my best to explain, but may be being one of the 10 druids made me look very suspicious, and that Asakura Yohken did really give people a very good impression, no one believed in the truth... Is it true that for most people, shamans aren't human beings? With extreme sadness and a tiny hope, I started preparing for my second reincarnation, " spoke HAO.   
  
HAO looked around, and asked, "Don't tell me you guys really think that a baby just born could have the power I had when I was born, just by the work of genes. "   
  
"At the beginning, I thought Yoh's body was better, and therefore starting from the fourth week after fertilization, I started working on his brain to transfer my character and wisdom to him. It was until we were 5 months old that I discovered that the fetus I chose was going to be the second one to be born, and if I did nothing, both of us would be killed definitely -- the body of a fetus and the body of a just-born baby was physically very different, and therefore their powers were very different too -- the unborn me wouldn't have enough power to protect the other half who would be born first, and the physical changes of my body when I was born would let me to have weak points, slight but enough for me to be killed because they would be sure that the second one was definitely me after they killed the first one and found that they had killed an innocent baby. Therefore I was forced to change my choice when half of the work was done. "   
  
HAO considerately gave his audience 10 seconds of silence to digest his speech, then said, "Luckily the body of this elder brother also had got spiritual sight, and therefore the rate of transfer was sufficient for me to complete the baptism process before birth, and got back the Spirit of Fire which I got in the last life, so that people would think that I hadn't become the Shaman King and therefore enthusiastically joined the Shaman Fight. To me, 'getting back the better half' was my motive to join the Shaman Fight."   
  
"But you were already the Shaman King. Why were you so concerned about getting back Yoh's body? Don't tell me... " Ren asked.   
  
Obviously HAO had known what Ren was thinking, and therefore didn't wait till Ren completed his sentence and said, "Soon you will understand. At the beginning I really was only interested in Yoh's body, and tried to find a chance to secretly exchange my body with his."   
  
The group was disgusted and looked at HAO unfriendly. HAO waved his hand mindlessly and gave a helpless smile, "I thought Yoh would enter the Chou.Senjiryakketsu alone, so that I could carry out my plan of body exchanging there. I didn't expect Yoh to bring all of his shaman friends into it..."   
  
HAO gave a look of question to Anna and continued, "Because of that 1000-year-old rumor, I was sure that Yoh would participate in the Shaman Fight, and therefore had to learn the techniques of Chou.Senjiryakketsu, and therefore didn't pay any attention to Yoh's situation. The first time I met Yoh, I was proud and jealous of the fact that it seemed that Yoh was very welcomed by others. As I wanted to make sure that Yoh would manage to survive before he touched Chou.Senjiryakketsu, I didn't remove the wisdom which had accumulated for 1000 years which had been transferred to him."   
  
The group listened with such an intense concentration that they had nearly stopped breathing. They had heard too much complicated things today. The digestion process had already spent all of their brain power, so that they could not produce their usual noisy fuss that would usually occur when they hear some unexpected news.   
  
(AKIDA: The next chapter (unedited) is here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Discuss this fanfic and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world here:  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com  
  
Thank you for your support!) 


	10. Scene 10 The Reason to Fight

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
Scene 10 -- The Reason to Fight  
  
"Although using Chou.Senjiryakketsu wasn't the only method to get back the body which should be mine, these few points made me consider, seriously, the possibility that Yoh might grow to such a level that I, who was tortured by my own dark memories, would be thrown far behind. Therefore I told myself, if I was prevented from getting my body back in secret for some reasons, then I would let Yoh to be the Shaman King. Because I believe that by then, Yoh would definitely be able to understand my dream and made it come true. Because of this, it had been my sincere wish that Yoh should become stronger, " said HAO with a rare expression of honesty and being truthful. "Therefore, even if my worst case would be getting myself killed again, I wouldn't really say that I have wasted my 1000 year of effort. "   
  
"You reminded me about Matamune, NII-CHAN (AKIDA: informal Japanese meaning 'brother'). " Looking at Matamune, who was lying on HAO's knees in a cozy posture, Yoh spoke with a relaxed smile on his face, "Observation power and wisdom that had been accumulated for a thousand years is really something unusually powerful. "   
  
Anna gave a cold, interrogative stare to HAO. HAO held up his right hand, 'blocking' Anna's speech, "Originally, I wanted to explain all the things to Yoh properly somewhere in that Sacred Land of the Star (AKIDA: this is my translation for "HOSHI NO SEICHI"), and exchanged our bodies without others knowing about it. I thought, as I have saved Yoh's life several times, he should be thankful to me and therefore allow me to do so. But... " HAO pointed at Manta unhappily for 1 second, "You followed me tightly! And you were the one out of all of Yoh's friends who Yoh cared about most! "   
  
HAO looked at Yoh intensely and said, "If I had done anything to him, you would definitely stand against me, and then my last move would be blocked. Moreover, I actually appreciate people who are as talented and as brave as Manta."   
  
Ignoring the 'I don't believe it' expression on the faces of his audience, HAO turned to Manta and spoke, "In the Sacred Land of the Star, I jeered at you that your effort in following me was absolutely a waste, remember? That was because I was really angry. Your presence had completely spoiled my original plan, but I couldn't do anything to you, and therefore I was forced to use my emergency plan. " Finishing his speech, HAO dropped into a state of depression (or so it seemed...).   
  
"It doesn't make sense, " said Anna angrily, "Even with this, you still couldn't explain why you had to start the fight, and ate Yoh's soul! "   
  
"Ehh, " Yoh exclaimed, "it was all my fault -- I wasn't calm enough to be able to at least try to understand you. "   
  
"No! " HAO snapped, "It was because my attitude with which I spoke to you was too proud and rude and therefore my speech was interpreted as provoking for a fight, and therefore not thought about carefully. Attitude can really change the development of a situation... "   
  
"It was him who started the fight, so it's not your fault, Yoh! " said Manta staring at HAO.   
  
"Hehe, " HAO scratched his head, embarrassed, "actually it was because I had decided that I would get back my body by force, as Yoh had failed to understand me, but that means that I had to make Yoh unconscious first. Therefore I grabbed those 2 of the Ten Druids who followed Yoh, so that Yoh had to start fighting with me."   
  
"No wonder you didn't kill me although you had about 5 or 6 times to do so! " Yoh said with a thinking expression.   
  
"But you said, before swallowing Yoh's soul, that 'giving up such half is better", and something like you had had enough power after you ate Samash, and that you couldn't bear the sight of Yoh and want him to disappear from this world forever? Don't tell me you were also lying? " Manta was very careful with each and tiny evidence. (AKIDA: HAO really said those things in the anime)   
  
HAO sighed, just when he wanted to explain, Ren spoke, "He said those because, obviously, he wanted to mislead those present that his motive was to kill Yoh, and not to snatch his body. "   
  
Ren turned to HAO and said, "You must have been planning to bring Yoh to some hiding place and then leave Yoh's soul in your body and enter Yoh's. However, we arrived at that time. You must have thought that if you brought the unconscious Yoh with you and went away in front of our eyes, we would follow you, no matter what happened, and therefore youdecided that you would play with us and started fighting with us for fun. However, it only ended in giving time and chance for Yoh to escape, hah! "   
  
The group looked at HAO, who nodded to show that Ren's guess was correct. Tamao stood up, walked into the kitchen and soon returned with a big basket of assorted fruits, "You guys, it's time for some after-meal desserts. "   
  
The air loosened for some reason. HAO happily looked at the calm looks of the group that were eating fruits, and smiled without himself noticing. Like a television which was suddenly switched on, Horohoro started a scuffle with Ren due to laughing at the look of Ren eating fruits, and Anna had somehow sometime removed the sealing on Honchi and Ponchi, so that the two obscene spirits started telling obscene jokes in the background, and made Ryu very excited.   
  
In order to catch the attention of her brother who was fighting, Pilica asked, "But how did Yoh escaped? "   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait for the next chapter?  
  
Next unedited chapter is here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK topics with SK fans and me all over the world!  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com/ ) 


	11. Scene 11 Amidamaru and Yoh

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
Scene 11 -- Amidamaru and Yoh  
  
"Let me explain, Pilica, " said Amidamaru. "Although I am a spirit belonging to Yoh-DONO (AKIDA: DONO is formal polite Japanese, lower addressing upper e.g. samurai to his owner), I am also his friend. Because of this special relationship, and in addition, I became a spirit from a wandering dead soul with Yoh's Furyoku, part of our souls are... hmm... overlap with each other... no, I should say permanently fused together."   
  
HAO, who listened concentratedly, exclaimed, "So that is it... so I swallowed part of you together with Yoh's soul... originally I couldn't understand why you, who¡¦s just a human spirit, could have such a great power, so that you not only could wake up Yoh's soul, which I couldn't, but also bring him back to his body."   
  
Yoh spoke with a mouthful of orange, "So that's what really happened, Amidamaru? I can only remember myself hearing you calling me, not very loudly, and then I had a dream in which I was woken up by my alarm clock when I was sleeping at home. I opened my eyes and see you lot..."   
  
The group gave a look of thanks to Amidamaru. This made the samurai spirit quite embarrassed. "I was only doing what I should do... " said Amidamaru who blushed and scratched his head.   
  
"But, it looks like only Yoh would do such a thing like fusing his soul with his spirit..." commented Ren.   
  
"That¡¦s only a side effect! " said HAO and Anna in unity. In no time, Anna gave an aggressive stare to HAO, and the group showed a "ready for a soap opera" expression on their faces.   
  
May be HAO was very frightened of the 'legendary left hand', he quickly changed topic, "That's why I said Yoh had some potentials which I don't have. And hey, Manta, remember that before Ren and the others came, I told you that I had got sufficient power after eating Shamash? Isn't it true that you just thought that, if HAO was already the Shaman King when he was born, then what did I want to do with that 'sufficient power'? "   
  
Manta said unhappily, "Although I couldn't stop you from looking into my mind, but please, don't do that. "   
  
HAO shook his head and laughed bitterly, "My spiritual sight is too powerful for me to control. It's like you would hear things as long as you are awake. Coming back to our question, what I was talking about was that I had had enough power to knock Yoh unconscious without getting him seriously wounded."   
  
"Heh! You really know how to mislead people with facts! You had a great time acting that day, didn't you? " said Horohoro angrily.   
  
"Ah, that? " HAO smiled with slitted eyes, "I wasn't acting when I let the Spirit of Fire to eat the Great Spirit -- although I really had said a lot of things to mislead those who¡¦re present -- to knock all of you unconscious without getting all of you wounded seriously, the Spirit of Fire had to have more power. You are correct -- at that time I still haven't yet give up my plan to snatch back Yoh's body." (AKIDA: in the anime, HAO was driving the Spirit of Fire to eat the Great Spirit before Yoh woke up, but Yoh woke up before the Spirit of Fire arrived at the Great Spirit... but finally HAO managed to get the 'meal' done)   
  
Ryu spitted out several melon seeds violently and said, "Are you a drama addict? Spending one's life on a single drama! You are really a twisted pervert who is honesty-bankrupted! "   
  
"No wonder there's a foreign saying that 'partial truth is lie', " Manta spoke to himself.   
  
"Ehheh, " HAO laughed, shaking his index finger to and fro, "you seem to have forgotten that this ending is still inside my plan. As in my worst case, if I couldn't succeed in secretly exchanging my body..."   
  
Just when HAO wanted to continue, Anna snapped, "But you acted like you wanted to kill all after Yoh woke up? And don't try to deceive us again. At that time you were really angry. Also, even before Yoh woke up, your anger seemed real too."   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait for the next chapter? Next unedited chapter is here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK topics with SK fans and me all over the world!  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com/ ) 


	12. Scene 12 Causality and Potentials

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
Scene 12 -- Causality and Potentials  
  
HAO turned to Anna, and their eyes met each other's. Just as HAO wanted to speak, Anna's glare suddenly changed into a freezed gaze, which gave a mental shock to HAO -- HAO also felt that something seemed to be wrong. However, may be HAO was very eager to explain himself, he only paused for a very short time, and then continued his speech, "My little Anna, why should I be not angry at that time?! For a thousand year, my plans were spoiled once and once again, and each time, the degree of unexpectedness of the development became more and more severe! If you think of what a bad luck I had been having for this 1000 years, you would be glad that I wasn't mad enough to kill you all."  
  
Cold sweat appeared on the audience's faces. What could they say except giving a limp smile? It was too obvious to them now that even after Yoh succeeded in coming back, HAO had had a lot of chances which he could have killed all of those who were present. "Ehhh, why did none of us realize that? " Horohoro spoke out what was in many's minds.  
  
"It was all because of your proud nose-up character. Think of it -- how much of the bad luck you experienced was actually a result of that stinky character of yours! " Anna pointed out the fact cruelly to HAO. The fact that HAO didn't kill the group when he could have done so was thought to be an expression of looking down to the group, and therefore not thought about seriously.  
  
HAO laughed bitterly, and swallowed down what he was preparing to say. How could he say something so rude and hurting like 'You were also like that when you were very small, weren't you' to his love? HAO uncontrollably thought about the first time he met Anna, and was attracted deeply to her because of her character, past and ability, which were a mirror of his, so much attracted was he, his reaction time was decreased and therefore he was hit by the 'lengendary left hand'. At this moment, HAO suddenly felt that there seemed to be something wrong again, but he just couldn't point out what was wrong.  
  
Tamao started cleaning up the table with help from Konchi and Ponchi. HAO stretched, and sat up straight again, "Finally I realized that you guys, and other shamans, would not recognize me as the Shaman King, and will not believe in me, nor try to understand my dream, even if I told you that I am the Shaman King. Therefore I fought with you until you lost all motives to fight with me, and then started using all my power to attack Yoh, and lent my anger on him without any withdrawal. I knew it very clearly that this was going to be suicide, but that was already my best choice, and being killed by Yoh was also an acceptable move in my plan."  
  
The group listened but couldn't understand.  
  
"Not only I was baffled by Yoh's success in getting away from my body, but because of this, I also felt that Yoh would finally defeat me with some method that was completely outside my imagination. My presage had always been very accurate. " HAO explained patiently.  
  
"At last, as expected, I was killed by my innocent brother, " HAO turned to Yoh and said, "I have cared so much about you, Yoh. Watching you living your optimistic life, and growing with incredible speed, finally surpassing me, you couldn't know how happy I actually am! Although I didn't really like to be surpassed, but this is my fate, and I actually think that this is a satisfactory ending for me."  
  
It was not clear that whether it was the 'after-meal effect' or that their brains were overused, the audience didn't gave much response.   
  
HAO stared at Yoh for two seconds, and then spoke with a warm voice, "Do you know it, Yoh? At that time when you used the Furyoku and spirit power from all the people to defeat me, I measured your Furyoku*Spirit power capacity very quickly. According to the data at that time, your capacity was at least 2 million, and mine was just about 1.5 million. "  
  
"You just said 'capacity'? " asked Ren.  
  
HAO nodded, "Before my body perished, the highest Furyoku I could produce was approximately 1.25 million, and Yoh's, at that time, was only about 150 thousands. However, as he has just experienced several minutes of pseudo-death awhile ago, his Furyoku should have increased by now. " (AKIDA: according to the anime, Yoh's Furyoku was only 10 thousands when he started fighting with HAO. However, Yoh's soul was then artificially removed from his body, entered another body and then left that body and back to his own. This is equivalent to 'double death' (i.e. not only dead for 2 times), and therefore his Furyoku should have increased a lot.)  
  
Pilica snatched Horohoro's Oracle Bell, and let her fingers danced on the five keys.  
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait for the next chapter? Next unedited chapter is here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK topics with SK fans and me all over the world!  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com/ ) 


	13. Scene 13 Numbers

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 13 -- Numbers  
  
"301 thousands and five hundred, "reported Pilica.  
  
The group took in a deep breath and looked at HAO. Smiling, HAO produced a 'come' sign with his left hand, and the Oracle bell in Pilica's hands immediately flied obediently with top speed to HAO like Lyserg's crystal pendulum. HAO caught the flying gadget deftily and operated on it with a practiced air.   
  
"'Creator's backdoor'! "exclaimed Manta. Except Anna and HAO who had got the spiritual sight, all the other people obviously could not understand what he was talking about. "In the past the usual practice, though never openly acknowledged, is that program writers usually will add some hidden codes into the programs they write so that they can have some secret privileges, something like hidden functions, and therefore like the software system's backdoor. As the presence and methods of using of these backdoors are only known by those who wrote them, they are the evidence of being the creator of the system..." Manta explained.   
  
All eyes concentrated on HAO. At this moment, HAO stopped his operations, and talked in a voice like he was speaking to himself, "So that's why. " HAO looked up, turned to Manta and said, "Your present Furyoku is 1.2 million. No wonder why you could escape from the Angel's oversoul cage and produce an oversoul strong enough to stop my Shikigamais' actions without any training! " Then HAO turned to Anna, and smiled,   
  
"And you actually have a Furyoku of 1.8 million, so beautiful this is. " HAO's voice suddenly seemed to be coming from a far away place.   
  
(AKIDA: in the anime, the Furyoku of Manta and Anna was the last to be sent to Yoh. Before Yoh received their Furyoku, Yoh nearly collapsed under HAO's flame fall (think about waterfall-flamefall) but after Yoh received their Furyoku, he actually bounced HAO's flame back, and therefore it is too obvious that those two's Furyoku was equal to the sum of all others...)   
  
Anna looked at HAO, stupefied, and the group obviously didn't know how to react, too. "I am really glad that you didn't participate in the Shaman Fight... no, I should say, it is too great that I didn't need to fight with my love. " The tsunami of emotion carried in HAO's disproportionally light voice swept over the group.   
  
Looking at the shocked faces, HAO gave a laugh, whose meaning no one was certain of and said, "Still remember those white gatekeeper birds which blocked you and told you to show them your soul at the Sacred Land of the Star? I had underestimated them."   
  
"Ah, " nodded Ryu, "Those curious stupid birds which appeared before those Totems. "   
  
"I had told you that those are the works of the past Shaman King, right? " HAO said, "I had always thought that they were only a sort of guards which keep out all people who do not have enough power, confidence and determination from the core part of the Sacred Land."   
  
"I had thought the same too, " Yoh said. The group agreed.   
  
"And it turned out that they could also deliver Furyoku too, " said Tamao.   
  
"And all your best wishes... " Yoh said with a warm voice.   
  
"Actually those birds are just a little part of a much larger system, and this much larger system can the best described as only an experimental model, " HAO revealed. Yoh nodded in agreement. HAO continued, "And this system made use of the peak spiritual field which occurs naturally every 500 years to generate Furyoku, and made use of the spirits gathered by that field, make them attach to the particles and flying sand in the air -- the sand in that place has got a lot of biomatters in them -- and other natural medium to spread the oversoul over an area which centered around the spiritual field center which had a radius of 5 km -- isn't that a little bit scary and shocking to know about?"   
  
Yoh and Anna blinked to show their surprise of HAO being able to say such a long and complicated sentence in one breath. Even if HAO's body is an oversoul, this was still too strong to believe in... Other people were obviously busy with contemplating this complicated sentence and had no time and effort to show their surprise at all. Soon, Ryu gave a long sigh and said, "I am very tired. I am giving up." And lied back.   
  
HAO gave his habitual smile and continued, "According to Yoh's memory, the strength of the oversoul inside the Totems where the gatekeeper birds appeared was the strongest, with an average of about 400 thousands per cubic meter, and the strength increased when you move towards the center. The strength of the oversoul between the peripheral of the Scared Land of the Star and the Totems was about the same of that outside the Sacred Land of the Star, with at most 0.1 per cubic meter, but is stronger around place where there are people, and the increase in strength is proportional to the number of people. "   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait for the next chapter? Next unedited chapter is here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK topics with SK fans and me all over the world!  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com/ ) 


	14. Scene 14 Too much revelations' Lullaby

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 14 -- Too much revelations is the best Lullaby  
  
Horohoro frowned, waved his left hand to show that he wasn't interested in the numbers and said, "You just said, 'according to Yoh's memory'? Don't tell me you didn't know originally?"  
  
HAO replied, "I really didn't know that originally. That body I had got didn't have this sort of extreme sensitivity to Furyoku, but my little brother's has got. Although he didn't know it consciously, I bet this is why he could learn to do oversoul in such a short time and improved with tremendous speed."  
  
And this time it was Horohoro who gave a long sigh, and lied back down.  
  
HAO gave his habitual smile again, "Yeah, numbers sometimes mislead our thoughts and make us divert from the topic... (AKIDA grimaced, "I didn't divert from the topic...") The function of this system, described from the holistic point of view, can be said as 'making people's wishes come true' if you like, and if you don't like it, can be said as 'a cruel machine which let the majority suppresses the minority'."  
  
Tamao wore a worried expression while she refilled each of the group's glass with tea. All were very tired due the exertion to brain power and intense concentration, but they were still very eager to listen to more and understand more, and therefore they kept drinking lots of tea to keep up their spirit...  
  
HAO could also feel the tiredness of his audience. He breathed out and said, "You have all been lacking some brain exercises, right? Well then, let us take a rest."  
  
"Just what I want! "Yoh said and lied back down. Manta, Pilica and Tamao, also lied back down from their respective seat in that order. The spirits quieted down. Giving a look at the 'fallen' people, Ren finally decided that he would also lie down too.  
  
Only HAO and Anna remained sitting. Anna sipped at her tea silently, eyes staring at the basket in front of her, which didn't have much fruits remained in it, unmoving. Liked she was actually thinking about something. Anna successfully avoided having any eye contact with HAO. Anna thought, "Yoh, your training isn't sufficient enough! It looks like you need some intensive training tomorrow..."  
  
HAO hanged a meaningless shallow smile and looked at Anna, wondering what she was thinking about. "Ah, so that's what's wrong? A person who has got spiritual sight cannot read the mind of another person who also has got spiritual sight, unless one intentionally let the other see... that makes sense too. If it's not like this there might be interference, or even overload... (AKIDA: think of what will happen when you put the microphone in front of an amplifier, think of the 'ghost image' on TV, echoes etc physical phenomena) However, wasn't it true that your spiritual sight was sealed by Yoh? When did you get it back? "  
  
After staring at the motionless Anna for a while, the meaningless smile of HAO suddenly become a slightly depressed smile. HAO closed his eyes. "Such a sad expression should not be seen by Anna! " HAO thought, and subconsciously lowered his head.  
  
Anna looked up, scanned the sleepy look of the group, and pulled out a remote control from her clothes and switched off the light, "Really..."  
  
Although HAO had closed his eyes, he was wide alert, and therefore he was aware that the room had suddenly turned dark. HAO opened his eyes, and let his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness.  
  
"The resolution of my little brother's oversoul is superb! This oversoul is so real! " HAO silently exclaimed, and experimentally let his right hand grabbed his left hand. Immediately, the touch of warm soft feeling of skin flowed into HAO's consciousness. HAO shook his head in appreciation, lied back down, and closed his eyes.  
  
After awhile, the sound of clothes rubbing on clothes reached into HAO's ear. Together with that, a "dadada" sound which had an attenuated quality moved from left to right like a plane flying pass. A soft 'tat' ended the movement of the sound source, which was followed by another wave of clothes rubbing on clothes, with an occasional withdrawn 'chi' sound produced by the wooden floor under the TATAMI.  
  
It's her. Taking the cushion with her to use as pillow, and went to that person. Slowly and silently, HAO floated up from the floor in his lying posture. After floating to a height of about one meter, HAO slowly changed his posture to one that was sitting with his legs folded, with his upper body slightly bending forward, and looking down at the group.   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait for the next chapter? Next unedited chapter is here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK topics with SK fans and me all over the world!  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com/ ) 


	15. Scene 15 The End of Darkness

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 15 -- The End of Darkness  
  
Anna had really chosen to sleep beside Yoh, HAO thought. Suddenly, the consciousness of Anna, who was falling asleep, flowed into HAO's. In no time, HAO could also feel what Anna was feeling ¡V Anna was feeling unsafe due to the lost of a personal spirit, a MochiRei (AKIDA: Anna's Shikigami, Zenki and Gouki, were snatched back by HAO, the original owner in the anime). However, she also believed that Yoh would protect her and therefore she had got nothing to worry. This thought had realized into a warm gush of liquid that was rushing in the consciousness of HAO, warming it much to HAO's surprise.  
  
"You're really tired too, little Anna. " HAO looked at Anna, whom had had her spiritual sight closed because she was asleep, and started roaming, albeit a little bit self-consciously, inside Anna's memories.   
  
The answer...the answer is...   
  
Soon, HAO noticed that Anna's spiritual sight was resumed after she noticed that he himself had attached and combined with (HYOUI GATTAI) into Yoh's body. Contemplating on this fact, HAO gave a look at the spirits in the room, who were looking at himself with an alert but friendly way, for a while and sighed in secret, then soon returning to a smile, one that is of the standard Yoh style 'there must be some method' and closed his eyes. "So that's the answer I was looking for? "HAO thought.   
  
There's nothing to worry about now, HAO told himself. Relax, this is the place I should stay. They are all trustable people and spirits. Trustable...   
  
When I finally managed to calm down, it was late in the night [Shizumeta toki ni wa yoru wa mou fukaku]   
  
The most important thing is the heart [ichiban daisetsuna mono wa kokoro desu]   
  
The thing I have been finding for so long, is the voice [Zutto sagashite iru no mono wa oto desu]   
  
Not somebody else's, but my own heart's. [Betsu no hito no kokoro no okto ga chigau]   
  
The warm, deep green leaves were given golden rims [Atatakai fukaku midori no ha ga kin iro no hen o morau]   
  
As if the plants are of some suddenly evoluted species [Totsuzen EBORU ueki ni narimashita no you ni ]   
  
After saying 'goodbye' to the sun [ Taiyou e "Sayounara" ni itte ato hotaru ]   
  
I can't withdraw my stare from the fluorescent blue sky [ aoi sora ni tomerarenaite miru ]   
  
I get to think that this world is really changing changing   
  
[Kono sekai wa honton ni   
  
kawaru kawatte iru to omou   
  
No, what has really changed, is my heart.   
  
[ Iie, jijitsu ni kawatta mono wa ore no kokoro desu   
  
(AKIDA: This is an original song. Comments welcomed. My Japanese grammar is horrible, and this is the first Japanese song I have ever composed. Please correct me if you found something weird. The melody is here:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Crater/3353/SK/misc/song.html )   
  
HAO started composing a song while taking in the dreams of the people in the room. (AKIDA: according to the official Shaman King character setting book, HAO's hobby was composing music...) He silently sang the song in his heart while he composed.   
  
Slowly, though not very clearly, HAO could feel the feeling of 'being safe' from the people and spirits in the room, and managed to identify the tiny portion of feeling which belongs to the trust they had in himself in the midst.   
  
Gradually, each dream seemed to retreat further and further away from his consciousness, and finally disappeared from all his senses.   
  
"Eeh? " HAO couldn't believe in what he had perceived -- his spiritual sight had disappeared -- and was shocked. However, he recovered quickly. With a smile which was the brightest in a thousand year, HAO, determined, floated towards Anna, who was sleeping beside Yoh.   
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003   
  
(AKIDA: Can't wait for the next chapter? Next unedited chapter is here:  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK  
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK topics with SK fans and me all over the world!  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com/ ) 


	16. Scene 16 Dream Revisited

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 16 -- Dream. Revisited.  
  
HAO stopped one meter away from Anna and landed on the floor. Sensing that the atmosphere in the room had tensed up a bit, HAO gave the guarding spirits an "I am not going to do anything noxious" smile, he gave a sitting bow (AKIDA: Japanese style of bowing when kneeling-sitting on the floor) to Anna and inserted his consciousness into that of the sleeping beauty.  
  
"Let me be your Mochirei (AKIDA: spirit that solely belongs to the shaman), until you are married to my brother, please, Kyouyama-dono, " HAO's wordings and tone complied with the politeness and royalty a samurai should have to his master. All the spirits in the room, especially Amidamaru, looked at this 'ridiculous' scene with disbelief.  
  
"Uh? " For some reasons unknown, Anna didn't wake up completely. May be Anna thought this must have been a dream. However, being half awake meant that Anna's spiritual sight was also half-open, and therefore HAO's emotion towards Anna, so real and hot like the Spirit of Fire, flooded into Anna's consciousness. Anna, who was still in her dream, felt a warmth which she had never experienced before, and managed to catch a sight of a long-haired figure in her mind's haze, who had had the same pair of eyes and same type of smell like her, smiling radiantly towards her, showing their mutual understanding of each other.  
  
"Un, " mumbled the still asleep Anna while a smile of understanding spreaded on her face. "Thank you very much for letting me stay beside you! " HAO said, wearing a cunning smile of success. The spirits sweated.  
  
HAO found a seat near Anna, sat down and started meditating.  
  
What a quiet night! With a liberated smile, HAO closed his eyes. Finally I can have a real rest...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The wierdly intense incense smoke danced mesmerizingly in the air.The sealed Chou.Senjiryakketsu lied siliently on the eerie altar. An old lady wearing Itako clothes and having a strong skeleton was doing divination with leaves.  
  
Floating above silently, HAO watched this spooky scene, slightly bewildered. This, is my memory?  
  
Asakura Kinou. The name came out from the memory like a line of explanation in the news.  
  
Looking at the leaves in her hand, Kinou murmured, "So which one of them is Ha-oh? When I asked 'Which child was chosen by Ha-oh', the answer was 'the latter'; when I asked 'Who will be Ha-oh at birth' and the answer was 'the former'; having asked more than 10 times this year 'Who is Ha-oh, the one who would be born first or the latter', half of the results said 'former' and others 'latter'! ... so there are actually two Ha-oh? And we have to kill both of the children?" (AKIDA: there is a famous rule in all branches of divination that you should never ask the same question twice, unless it is a question about 'now'.)  
  
Hahahahaha, HAO laughed madly and loudly. Obviously, Kinou couldn't hear HAO's roaring laughter and continued to murmur something to herself.  
  
Yeah. Now that I think of it, isn't it true that my little brother is actually another 'me' who had just lost his memory on his previous lives? If I had lost those memories too, were I still myself? HAO quietly chewed on this philosophical issue.  
  
Birth.  
  
Hesitation.  
  
Killing.  
  
Scenes by scenes of memories flied across the eye. Looking at oneself from an audience point of view is certainly interesting, HAO thought.  
  
Again and again, I was betrayed and hurt by 'my own people'.  
  
Why couldn't they trust a baby? Is it just because of my power?  
  
Why didn't they give me a chance, why did they force me to fight back?  
  
Are human beings really so cowardly, selfish, stupid and eager to die?  
  
Anger.  
  
Flame.  
  
Fragments.  
  
Breaking from the family, creating broken hearts.  
  
Milk from female mammals whose heads were charred by the Spirit of Fire.  
  
Panicking because one was left alone.  
  
This must be a dream. HAO toyed with the double meaning of this sentence.   
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
(AKIDA: I don't know how should I preserve the formatting here... *sweats*   
  
If you want to see the original formatting, please go to   
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/bday16e.html   
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com ) 


	17. Scene 17 The Real Dawn

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 17 -- The Real Dawn  
  
It's a dream...  
  
I am very strong.  
  
I don't need to live seriously, nor paying much effort to live.  
  
I write the script, direct it and act it out myself.  
  
As if the fast forward button of a video tape player was pushed, this 'abnormal' life which has lasted for more than 10 years flied across HAO's eyes.  
  
And suddenly stopped at that moment.  
  
Yoh, caught tightly in the palm of the Spirit of Fire, shouted, "You are continuously searching for a greater power because things had never been in accord with your wishes!"  
  
The pain which had been piling up for a thousand years started tumbling down in an avalanchish way. You, Asakura Yoh, showed me the things I could also enjoy having and actually having them. However, I could not understand the plain fact that "you are another me, another possibility of me". And I was a shaman?!  
  
No. Actually I have understood that from the beginning. It's just that I cannot accept it... why it is you? Not me?  
  
Formatted weird building, called 'school'.  
  
People wearing tasteless uniforms, called "students".  
  
Reading identical books, called "textbooks".  
  
Hm? This certainly doesn't look like my memory? So this is really a dream...  
  
Someone called 'teacher' was asking questions.  
  
Sombody called "Asakura" held up his hand to answer.  
  
Something called "fright" was inside the eyes, which were all fallen on the little boy who was holding up his hand, and looked exactly like a super-deformed version of Yoh.  
  
Ah? So this is Yoh's memory?  
  
If you speak something, others would give you an expression showing that they thought you have lied; if you don't speak anything, others would show you an expression that "you have said something wrong."  
  
So your situation had also been very bad! Although you have your parents to take care of you... You were so weak, so dependent on others, but luckily you had got love and care from your parents. Otherwise you won't be able to have such a leisurely belief like "there must be a solution somehow" for each problem, right?  
  
Because I had never been able to have the things I want, I wanted more power. You are dead right! But people like you, who has got a hiding place for both your heart and body, won't be able to understand my pain! Although I am strong enough to make every place a hiding place for my physical body, there is no place in the world that would accept my heart...  
  
BANG!  
  
HAO turned and looked, only to discover that he had just thrown the unconscious Yoh straight into the ground with Spirit of Fire. Unbelievably, the unconscious Yoh managed to create an oversoul before he hit the ground and landed unhurt.  
  
This is impossible! Producing an oversoul when one is unconscious?! This is not achievable even if Yoh had melted a part of his soul with the spirit he had! Without permission from the shaman, his spirit could have done nothing...  
  
So Yoh had given prior permission to Amidamaru to to use his body and memory as he like when he lost his consciousness! Even if Amidamaru was Yoh's 'friend' this is still too much trust...  
  
Trust...  
  
"Even if it is not achievable by a single person, with collective effort, it might be achievable!"  
  
"This is just an excuse with which the weak ones use to deceive each other!"  
  
Honestly speaking, your oversoul attacks were useless to me. However, your words and your behaviors shook the believes I had held so tightly.  
  
What you had faith in was 'the light of hope'. It is different from blindly believing in somebody, one's own power or some believes, it is but to believe in one's insignificance when the situation seems to be hopeless -- "I must have missed an important point", "There must be a solution somehow, it is just that I haven't thought of it", "I must have done something wrong, or it must be because of my lack of power such that the situation is like this".  
  
Genuine trust is something intricate that depends on a complicated network.  
  
Or else it would not be possible to trust another entity continuously and truly with one's full heart.  
  
With the collective wishes and Furyoku from all the people, you rescued me from this nightmare which had lasted for a thousand years. You knew that death is nothing to me, therefore you chose to use such a violent method to satisfy my wish and others, even if that violated your wish of 'not to kill'...  
  
'The outcome is the truth'. My own thesis was proved to be right.  
  
It was really out of my expectation, no -- I should say 'imagination', that the whole Patch village and the Sacred Land of the Star was just a big oversoul illusion made by that oversoul-producing machine, and were eliminated by you lot, who were chasing for the 'truth'. (AKIDA: at the end of the anime, after HAO was killed, the whole Patch village and the Sacred Land of the Star disappeared.)  
  
There is nothing more cruel than the truth, father. (AKIDA: This is a famous saying of Asakura Misaki, Yoh's dad)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
WHAP!  
  
Sharp pain was coming up form the face. Must be Anna-dono's 'lengendary left'! Ahhh, so this is my first morning after I woke up from the 'nightmare'...  
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
(AKIDA: I don't know how should I preserve the formatting here... *sweats*  
  
If you want to see the original formatting, please go to  
  
www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/bday17e.html  
  
Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com ) 


	18. Scene 18 Their Dreams

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 18 -- Their Dreams  
  
In the darkness, the chaotic thoughts of the people in the dining room silently flowed into Anna's consciousness. 'I haven't been tormented like this for eight years,' thought Anna.  
  
Only after my spiritual sight was sealed by Yoh, which was when I was ten years old, I got to know what is meant by 'sleeping', as well as the fact that I had not been sleeping properly for ten years. Has the monster of insomnia come back again tonight?  
  
May be Anna's subconsciousness was praying for Yoh to seal her spiritual sight again, she chose to sleep beside Yoh.  
  
Stray frails of dark brown hair swayed with the rhythm of the sound of Yoh's breathing. Unable to feel Yoh's consciousness, Anna deduced that Yoh was already in the state of non-REM deep sleep.  
  
Incredible strength! Even the becoming of the Shaman King cannot sway your heart! If it had been another person, he would be so excited that he wouldn't be able to sleep at all...  
  
Indulged in her own thoughts, Anna was soon asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So hot! ... but it's like hot spring water in the winter, giving the highest warm bliss.  
  
......  
  
"You! " Horohoro, so red in the face that it seemed his face's gonna explode, pointed at his yonger sister, Pilica, who was walking out from the swimming pool's changing room, wearing colorful bikini and standing in a bright, sunny pose, and shouted, "quick... quickly change that... how could you..."  
  
Horohoro was obviously embaraased by Pilica's beautifully sexy look.  
  
PWASSH!! Pilica dragged his brother into the water.  
  
"No...ooooo..." came from Horohoro's mouth. His head was completely immersed in water.  
  
Tamao, who was wearing a white bikini, swam by, and waved to Horohoro who was held in the water.  
  
"Get... yourr... hands... ooooffff..." Horohoro choked and fainted.  
  
Eh? What dream is this? What a rare dream -- I seldom have this kind of dreams.  
  
The swimming pool scene suddenly changed to a field which was obviously just ploughed.  
  
"Are you a moron? " Pilica pointed at a cart of taro and said, "This, is taro, and won't grow into what you want! (AKIDA: I don't know the English name of the plant Horohoro wanted to have a whole field of. But from Takei's drawing, the leaves of the plants looks like Taro's... please tell me the plant's name if you know)@#^$%#$@#$%......)  
  
This is weird... if it's someone's else dream, I should be experiencing it from the first-person point of view. It was like that in the past -- always seeing people who really exist but never met in first-person point of view, and roaming in places that really exist but have never gone to -- but why is it that I am now experiencing them in the third-person point of view?  
  
The field scene changed into a Japanese public bathing room filled with steam. Ryu, using one hand to push away the cloth door of the room, entered the room and noticed there were already two persons in the bath. The two were sitting at each end of the tube, silently watching the intruder.  
  
The steam was dispersed by Ryu's big body as he moved. "Hi there, may I join you? Iron Maiden Jeanne, and Mr. Diethel? (AKIDA: Diethel is Lyserg's surname... if I spelt it wrong, tell me)"  
  
Lyserg looked at Jeanne, who smiled, "Sure!"  
  
As Ryu stepped into the warm water with his eyes flashing hearts, the still smiling Jeanne suddenly fainted and slided into the water.  
  
"JEANNE-SAMA!!" Ryu and Lyserg darted towards the fallen lady. (AKIDA: 'SAMA' is Japanese word which is a superior form of 'Mr.'/'Ms')  
  
"Leave immediately, you filthy man! " Malcom suddenly emerged from the water, and hit Ryu with his angel so that Ryu practically was flying in the air.  
  
"Jeanne-SAMA, Lyserg-SAMA! " Ryu cried as he was flying out of the scene like a shooting star.  
  
This is really weird. Anna floated over the bathing room like a spirit, looking the dream which was obviously Ryu's from above. Wait! I can still remember the time when I cannot distinguish my own thoughts from others, which was before I was three years old... Ah! So now, finally, I have the ability to distinguish my own dream from others? That's fabulous!  
  
Hmmm... actually, I am quite interested in what kind of dream that Qoo-headed boy would have!  
  
Like switching television channel, the bathing room scene suddenly changed into a scene of magnificent Chinese architecture embedded in the QuiZhou mountains.  
  
"Is Yoh insane? He is turning my home into a place like ShaoLinJi! " Ren shouted like he's going to berserk, as he looked into the plaza which had thousands of people lining up tidily.  
  
"Isn't that wonderful, my son? " Tao En, standing behind Ren, looking down to the plaza from the top of the tower the two were standing, said, "We, the Taoists, is finally accepted by the government and the people. "  
  
"But..." Ren stopped suddenly -- he just noticed that his sister, Tao Jun, had appeared on the stage at the center of the plaza in a way that only a singer would do, and wearing tight gym clothes.  
  
"Noooooo!" sreamed Ren with a red face.  
  
Why do boys like such kind of dreams! Anna complained in her heart and 'switched channels' again.  
  
"Noooo! " Manta screamed. The GuiZhou mountains scene changed into a luxurious dining room.  
  
"My dear son! You had told me how powerful shamans are, doing this and that. Then, show me! " A middle-aged man with grey hair, wearing suit of famous brand and having a height of Manta said, "I'll give you the no. 201 experiment cabin. What you called 'Furyoku' looks like a sort of energy source to me. You might like to try to produce some appliances which make use of it as an energy source. Servants! "  
  
"What?!" It looked like that Manta was going into another hysterical session.  
  
Hehe, now this is really something interesting! Anna thought. What dream will that stupid Yoh have?  
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003   
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com ) 


	19. Scene 19 In Yoh's Dream

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 19 -- In Yoh's Dream  
  
The luxurious dining room suddenly disappeared and the entrance of EN appeared. (AKIDA: EN is the name of the 2-storeyed house Yoh and Anna lived in. It had been an ONSEN hotel. EN is a Kanji character meaning 'flame'.)  
  
A tired-to-death Yoh ran through the entrance and collapsed onto the lawn before the door, with Amidamaru following behind. "Huh! It's like this every day! 10 km in 1 hour! Huh! And then I have to do the dinner! " gasped Yoh. With 2 lines of tears running down his face, Yoh actually looked like a little girl despite his age, thought Anna, who drifted in the air above EN.  
  
"If I continue to run like this, my legs will certainly wear out very quickly! " said Yoh as he frowned and stood up, "So, what should we have for dinner? "  
  
"What are you complaining about? " said a suddenly appeared Anna, "That was the exact reason why I bought you this pair of running shoes, which is excellent in absorbing shocks! " Anna pointed at the pair of shoes Yoh was wearing, which had a cross sign on it.  
  
Well, it is true that it was for this reason I bought you this pair of shoes, thought Anna. However, I certainly won't say something as straight as that!  
  
"And you actually enjoy this dialy run, right? You are speaking the opposite of your mind! I know that you actually add yourself another one hundred meters every day, too! " said the Anna in Yoh's dream, who was giving the dreaming Yoh a very scary smile.  
  
"No... I didn't..." Yoh defended with a bitter, embarassed smile.  
  
So that's what happened, Yoh? No wonder your time never improved...  
  
Anna held up her left hand, trying to slap Yoh, but was blocked by Yoh's right hand. "You are not Anna! Who are you? "  
  
Huh! This is just like those meaningless boring soap operas!  
  
After the image of 'Anna' shimmered once like a TV image produced by interfered TV signals, an image of a person with long brownish-black hair who was wearing the famous earings, trousers and mantle appeared.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!!" (AKIDA: this is 'big brother' in Japanese) Yoh's expression should be described as disgust rather than surprise. "What you don't know, is that Anna would never try to read my mind! She's not like you, whom have an uncontrollable spiritual sight! "  
  
It's you who sealed up my spiritual sight, Yoh! I never know about the way that would enable me to control that cursed ability... but, you are not to be blamed for not knowing the truth, anyway. It's me who haven't told you that my spiritual sight had disappeared, because I didn't want you to lie to me...  
  
Retaining his overly graceful smile HAO spoke, "Ah yes... she IS your fiancee... You really know her character by heart -- that she will never be straight to you, hehe."  
  
Anna, who was in Yoh's dream watching the scene, suddenly wanted very much to go down and slap each of the two men.  
  
"You pervert! Tell me quick and straight why you are here, and disguising yourself as Anna! Or else I will remove your oversoul body by force, and then tell Anna to dump you at the hellest place in the hell, and make you unable to reincarnate forever! "Yoh said hotheadedly.  
  
This is weird! This Yoh is unlike the usual Yoh! And this dream sucks! It is worse than any soap opera!  
  
HAO gave an obviously false smile, demonstrating his helplessness at his own situation and said, "Okay, okay! I am just trying to come and pay a little visit to you, and play a little trick -- as a creative present and my way to say 'hi' to you. " Then HAO suddenly pushed Yoh to the garden wall and smiled cunningly, "You dare? Removing this oversoul body of mine is equivalent to killing me, you know?"  
  
Yoh calmly observed HAO in return. "You are coming for Anna. You disguised as Anna, appeared before me, and did stuffs that Anna will never do, so that Anna and me will have rows and our relationship might deteriorate. I know you like Anna, because you two are very similar in many ways."  
  
So although Yoh looks stupid at times, his subconsciousness is actually very sensitive...  
  
HAO laughed, "Well, now that you know the truth, I can only use force to get what I want! Spirit of Fire! "  
  
Yoh returned an identical laugh to HAO. In no time HAO and Spirit of Fire dissolved into the air. Like the defeated bad guys in anime, HAO's last words echoed in the air, "How-- come-- you-- dare--!"  
  
So childish! You are eighteen already!... but, is this the 'true you'? Yoh! Killing without a bit of hesitation ...for me?! Or is this actually HAO's dream?  
  
Yoh swept away the strays of grass on his trousers and walked to the door with his typical smile as he explained to Amidamaru, who was scared to death, "Because this is a dream, hehe. "  
  
So you can even keep your self-consciousness in your dream! No wonder you were assigned to be my fiance. So powerful you are!  
  
It seemed that Yoh had suddenly discovered something -- because he looked up and gave a warm smile to Anna, who was looking from above.  
  
Ack!  
  
Anna fled immediately.  
  
Tamao...that poor little girl who is deeply in love with Yoh... what dream would she have?  
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at MESSWORLD  
  
http://messworld.suddenlaunch.com ) 


	20. Scene 20 What the Hearts go for

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 20 ¡V What the Hearts go for  
  
Suddenly, all went white.   
  
What the hell this place is? Why is everywhere, everything white? Windless, warm, and peaceful.   
  
A room in which everything was white. Different tones of whiteness gave different colors of shades due to differences in the angle of light and material, making the borders of objects unobvious.   
  
Soft twinkling white carpet looked like snow accumulating on the floor.   
  
Layers of light, flowing, transparent gauze created the effect of thick haze.   
  
Wallpaper with white marble patterns made the wall look like it's made up of ice.   
  
Is this dream Tamao's? Why can't I see her?   
  
Pale petals of lily spreaded gracefully on a white dressing table.   
  
White dolls sat or lied leisurely on milk-colored sofa.   
  
Snow-white stools and bedside table were hidden in the background of window clothes, which had got the same milky color.   
  
Nothing is moving. So has this dream ended?   
  
With a tint of disappointment, Anna walked to the middle of the room, where there was a big bed, built in the royal style and covered with layers over layers of white gauze. Through the haze-like gauze, Anna managed to spot a mess of pink, which was nearly drowned in the sea of white mats and white pillows.   
  
Sleeping so sweetly and peacefully... so it's true that a dream reflects the character of the person... Light, pure, and soft...   
  
Just when Anna wanted to turn back and leave, a portion on the bed, which she previously thought was just a shade, moved.   
  
...big 'aeroplane' head?! (AKIDA: Sorry... I don't know how that hairstyle should be called...)...human minds are so difficult to predict!   
  
An image of a person with long, straight brown-black hair flashed through Anna's consciousness.   
  
Would that dead-yet-alive existence dream? Or would he be wandering in someone else's dream too?   
  
As if replying to Anna's curiosity, HAO suddenly appeared before Anna. HAO, who obviously was unconscious of Anna's present, was totally absorbed in watching something under his feet. Anna followed the direction HAO was looking into with her own eyes.   
  
Inside the weirdly intense incense smoke in the secret temple housing the 'Chou.Senjiryakketsu', a stout old lady wearing ITAKO clothes was doing divination with leaves. (AKIDA: if you have forgotten about HAO's dream, please re-read scene 16 and 17)   
  
Anna and HAO silently watched this spooky scene.   
  
"This, is my memory? " All of HAO's thoughts flowed into Anna's consciousness.   
  
Identity crisis -- what is the definition of 'the same person'? For us, shamans, death is not the end. For HAO, which has overcome death of the physical body, the only thing he can make him sure about 'I am I' will be his consciousness. However, sustaining one's self-consciousness could be a very horrible thing to do, especially for those who have the spiritual sight -- it would make life into a never-ending nightmare.   
  
Although I have heard about the happenings during the birth of HAO, watching it with my own eyes is completely another matter. Why do people overlap their crimes, and hurt each other recurrently? Sadness rushed into Anna's mind as she watched HAO's memory scene after scene.   
  
Breaking from the family, broken hearts.   
  
Milk from female mammals with heads charred by the Spirit of Fire.   
  
Panicking because one was left alone.   
  
Something deep inside Anna's memory resonated with what she was seeing. "This must be a dream," HAO toyed with the double meaning of this sentence.   
  
Yeah... this is a nightmare... just like mine, thought Anna, after she saw the years of abnormal life of HAO flied before her own eyes.   
  
HAO's confession.   
  
From humbleness grows the power to strive, which develops into true bravery, faith and hope.   
  
And finally becomes the basis of 'trust'.   
  
It's you, Yoh, who let us see the way we should go.   
  
Eh? This is weird! Why is Yoh's memory here...?! Don't tell me that HAO is...   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
In 0.5 second, Anna opened her eyes, sprung up from where she was sleeping, and shot before HAO, whom was sitting cross-legged on the floor.   
  
"WHAP!!!" HAO flied through the window out into the garden, like a baseball that was hit squarely by a bat -- well, the mass of HAO¡¦s oversoul is not that big.   
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at MESSWORLD  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com   
  
English translations for the newest SK chapters are available there ^_^) 


	21. Scene 21 The Morning

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 21 -- The Morning  
  
"That explains!" yelled HAO, Bason, Amidamaru and Ren together, who were woken up by the loudness of steps taken by the berserking Anna, "Anna's 'legendary left slap' actually contains an oversoul component in it! No wonder it is so powerful!" (AKIDA: according to the original background setting of Shaman King, only oversouls can attack oversouls, and HAO's body is an oversoul in this fanfiction.)   
  
After 2 seconds, HAO appeared in front of Anna's feet in a half-kneeling posture, "Anything I can do for you, Mistress Kyouyama?"   
  
"I am now a spirit who belongs to you," HAO pumped his memory of what happened the night before into Anna's consciousness. With some difficulty, Anna swallowed back what she wanted to yell out -- "what the hell you are talking about'.   
  
"Last night..." Amidamaru, who did not know the soul-exchange that's taking place between HAO and Anna, mumbled softly, trying to remind Anna.   
  
Yeah, I know. You, HAO, was very clear about the fact that I would never let you stay in Yoh's body, and therefore you have wisely given yourself a reason to stay, to avoid the fate of being left alone again. You know that I wouldn't mind the tiniest bit for having a spirit as powerful as you, the last Shaman King, as my 'primary spirit', thought Anna.   
  
"Do you want to be reminded that you have to boil the water and cook breakfast now? Don't tell me that you have never had breakfast, you unhealthy boy! " Words shot out from Anna's mouth, and all the other spirits in the room immediately felt that they were lucky enough not to be Anna's primary spirit.   
  
HAO drifted into the kitchen as he spoke in a tone of pretended humbleness, "Sorry, sorry... this is only because I am too excited to be accepted by you as your..."   
  
BAAKK! Another slap. "Another slippy word and I will make you wish for an eternal death!" This time, Tamao and Manta were woken up.   
  
The group watched a fuming Anna following HAO, who was practically batted into the kitchen, into the kitchen. Tamao hurriedly followed too, "Anna-SAMA, let me help you too!"   
  
Just when Anna wanted to refuse Tamao's offer -- she wanted to talk to HAO privately -- Anna remembered that HAO had spiritual sight. As a result, she pretended to supervise HAO and Tamao while she thought about her question in her heart, thinking HAO would know that, "Before you were batted through the window, you were dreaming, right? Could you explain to me why Yoh's memory had appeared in your dream?"   
  
HAO did not make any response. Anna observed that he was seemingly totally absorbed in listening to Tamao's instructions and watching her demonstration, and soon she began to believe that HAO was trying to avoid her question, and became angry.   
  
At the same moment, a rapturous shout came from the dining room. "MATAMUNE?! When did you come back?"   
  
Anybody would be able to judge that Yoh was very happy from his tone. "I dreamed about you, and then I saw you when I opened my eyes..." This time, all those who had not yet woken up were woken up.   
  
Matamune looked at Yoh unbelievably and said, "But it's you, Yoh-sama, who made this oversoul body for me and let me come back! "   
  
"What's happened? So noisy!" asked the people who were just woken up, in unison.   
  
HAO suddenly appeared beside Matamune in front of Yoh. He grabbed the kitten spirit into one hand, put on a big smile and said, "Finally you are back! This is so nice!" Tamao and Anna heard HAO's voice and poked their heads out of the kitchen door and looked, then they turned back again to make sure that HAO was still in the kitchen.   
  
Two HAOs!! The HAO in the kitchen was rinsing rice, and the HAO in the dining room was carrying the kitten spirit Matamune in his arms, talking to Yoh. Unexplained anger burnt like fire in Anna's heart.   
  
"What are you doing?!! You looked into Yoh's memory and now you were playing with multiple bodies?!"Anna uncontrollably shouted in her heart. She was surprised by HAO's behavior and therefore she was trying to use anger to cover up her surprise. Normally Oversouls don't change shapes by themselves, especially by their own will, but in HAO's case, it's obviously an exception, like MATAMUNE.   
  
A surprised voice of HAO rang in Anna's mind, "Ah, dear little Anna, I expected you to be able to imagine this! Although I am still living, I enjoy the freedom of being dead..."   
  
Like relaying, the HAO in the dining room spoke to Matamune, "Well, as I and my brother are now using the same body, we actually are able to share our memory when we sleep and therefore have a weakened sense of 'self'. Yoh could successfully bring your oversoul body back because, obviously, he had used my memory!" The cunny smile HAO wore on his face was observed, but no one could tell what was wrong in HAO's speech.   
  
"Hey then, what about the cat that's on your knees last night?" asked Horohoro.   
  
"It's just the same as my cloak, sort of decoration," answered the HAO in the dining room.   
  
"Heh! Don't you have better things to do?" commented Ren.   
  
Matamune spoke as if to clear the smell of explosives in the air, "Congratulations, Yoh, for becoming the new Shaman King! It's because of you that I can return to Haou!"   
  
The Shaman King looked a little bit surprised. "Ah, hehehehe, thank you for your reminder! " Yoh laughed, scratching his head. May be it's the first time in history that a Shaman King had forgotten that one is the Shaman King. Blue lines appeared on other's face. This new Shaman King really looked too...   
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003  
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at MESSWORLD  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com   
  
English translations for the newest SK chapters are available there ^_^) 


	22. Scene 22 Requirements

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 22 -- Requirements  
  
Yoh's carefree attitude obviously was not well received by the audience because even Anna, who should have get used to Yoh after so many years, was not particularly happy in seeing Yoh's reaction like this one.   
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't feel particularly comfortable with you as the new Shaman King! " exploded Ren with earth-colored face. "Although I know you won't try to eliminate the human beings, you do lack something very important..."   
  
"What are you saying about?!" boomed Anna, who was standing at the door to the kitchen, shifted her anger onto Ren. Anna had ALREADY got used to her new position as the Shaman King's lady, and could not bear the tiniest grudge against her beloved, even if she also wanted to say the same thing actually...   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please calm down," said HAO, who was carrying Matamune in his arms as he drifted between Anna and Ren above the table. "Actually, to become the new Shaman King, one only needs to fulfill 3 requirements:   
  
1. To be acknowledged by the present (if not yet retired) Shaman King, and volunteered to become the Shaman King, which means willing to own the Great Spirit.   
  
2. Having a sufficiently large *capacity* of Furyoku, which means that the person is an excellent medium of oversoul; (AKIDA: or else Furyoku would overflow, which is the exact reason why Yoh had to use the Futsunomitamanotsurugi)   
  
3. Unconditionally, voluntarily promise to fulfill the wishes of all the members of the Great Spirit, and therefore is acknowledged by the Great Sprit.   
  
That's it."   
  
"Completely irrelevant with Shaman Fight, I see!" said Horohoro as he hit the table angrily.   
  
"You have already forgotten what was said last night, Boroboro?" asked HAO while he observed Horohoro with slitted eyes.   
  
"No I haven't! But I just couldn't bear all this!!" exploded Horhoro finally.   
  
Anna turned back, make sure that a HAO was inside the kitchen removing bones from fish and that Tamao was cooking the soup properly, and continued to look at the HAO in the dining room.   
  
"These requirements look simple to fulfill, but is actually quite hard to do so," HAO specifically turned to Ren, who was not impressed at all obviously. He gave Ren a smile and went on leisurely explaining his proposition, "The first requirement is simple to fulfil comparatively. The second one is about your natural inborn physical makeup, which cannot be changed by nurture."   
  
"But what does it mean by 'sufficiently large' capacity of Furyoku?" asked Manta.   
  
"Still remember what it was meant by being 'baptized' by the Great Spirit?" HAO's appreciation to Manta, which was so overt on HAO's face, made Manta uncomfortable.   
  
Pilica raised her hand and answered with a bright, sunny expression, "To be toured around each autonomous region inside the Great Spirit."   
  
HAO nodded, and returned a bright, sunny smile to Pilica, and gave a surprise to the observers -- this facial expression had seemingly turned HAO into another person. "Correct! Therefore the higher the capacity, the less time it will take to complete the whole process."   
  
"Ah! I got it! " Ryu clapped and said, "This is because the shaman undergoing this process would drop into a pseudo-dead state, which is a stressful state for the physical body; and therefore if the Furyoku capacity was too low making the process too long, the body would die before completion of the process!"   
  
"Yup, basically it's like this. According to the fact that Yoh only needed a few minutes to complete the whole 'baptizing' process, his Furyoku capacity should be at least around 20 million," HAO nodded as he landed on the table while enjoying the surprised look of the audience.   
  
"Well, as you are on the table, clean it," said Anna as she accurately threw a piece of cloth onto HAO's face. All people and spirits, except Yoh, sweated.   
  
Yoh, who got to know what happened last night through Amidamaru, thought, "Whew, now that it seems that my brother will do the stuffs I had to do in the past, I can expect a better life then."   
  
Yoh's thought flowed without a word missing into Anna's consciousness. "And you lot have to pay for staying here overnight by cleaning the hotel for me! Besides, I can't bear you dirty boys! Your dirty faces will scare my customers away! If anyone of you forgot to clean either yourself or a little part of EN, none of you can have breakfast! HAO!" commanded Anna.   
  
"Present!" the HAO cleaning the table in dining room and the HAO preparing for the cooking utensils in the kitchen replied in unison.   
  
"Divide and multiply for me, and supervise these people in one to one manner. Including Yoh! If anyone dare to disobey me, you can punish them as you like!" growled Anna.   
  
"What?!" The group, including HAO, cried miserably.   
  
"Not enough Furyoku for that, dear little Anna!" HAO's complaint was the first to flow into Anna's mind. "Please give me a little bit more Furyoku, Mistress!"   
  
"Hey, quick! Think of some solution to get away! New Shaman King!" cried Hororhoro to Yoh.   
  
Ren left his seat, walked to the toilet and mumbled, "I don't need your reminder nor supervision! "   
  
Ryu also stood up and said, "I will, but you don't need to be so scary..." Yoh, who was afraid that Anna would hear Ryu's comment, quickly said, "Okeydokey! Horohoro, Anna's request is actually very easy to fulfill..."   
  
Anna released a very small amount of Furyoku into the air surrounding her. "Just that?!" HAO replied in naughty tone, "well, fine!"   
  
Suddenly, Yoh and others discovered that each of them had a fist-sized HAO, whom was smiling to themselves, stuck to their clothes,   
  
"So cute!" "Disgusting!" "AHHHHH!!" The dining room boiled up immediately.   
  
The HAO who was cleaning the table in the dining room laughed sheepishly, "Don't try to remove me from you! Or else you will get burnt! "   
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003   
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at MESSWORLD  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com   
  
English translations for the newest SK chapters are available there ^_^) 


	23. Scene 23 Yoh's Secret

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 23 -- Yoh's secret  
  
Obediently, the group cleaned and tidied themselves up and then did what Anna told them to -- sweeping the floors, cutting the grass, cleaning the windows of Hostel EN etc, with the HAO doll oversoul on them (exclude Anna and Tamao) supervising them, transmitting Anna's commands and instructions,as well as making announcements.   
  
With the dollish oversoul, HAO managed to speak to the group on his previous speech which was interrupted by Anna, "And the third requirement is actually the most difficult one to fulfill. For the gist of 'unconditionally, voluntarily promise to fulfill the wishes of all the members of the Great Spirit, and therefore is acknowledged by the Great Sprit' was in the latter part."   
  
HAO spoke slowly, making sure that the group could go on to carry out their assigned job without having to stop in order to digest what they had been told. "That is because 'to fulfill the wishes of all the members of the Great Spirit' might not be something achievable at all, and even if it is achievable, everybody will bet that no one, except the Shaman King, can actually achieve it. Therefore only a 'promise' is enough; and you should not be surprised that it is not important to distinguish whether one is really 'unconditionally, voluntarily' to do so -- that doesn't mean that it's okay if the candidate is forced to be the Shaman King -- but it is so because there are too many good things one can get by being the Shaman King, and therefore even if somebody is originally unwilling to be the Shaman King, after he knows about the good things he would get for being one, most probably he would force himself to be one."   
  
"Therefore, the third requirement can be described as 'the members of the Great Spirit unanimously think that the candidate would fulfill their wishes'. As there are many members, usually each autonomous region would send a representative out to meet the candidate for the new Shaman King, and then they would use their own ways to reach a unanimous decision." The group thought they could smell a faint smell of blood.   
  
"The first two of these 3 requirements were what I managed to dig out a thousand years ago -- should be something left down by the past Shaman Kings -- and the third one was the answer the Great Spirit gave when I was having that 'baptism' process five hundred years ago. And that implies I don't know the exact method with which they decide whether to acknowledge a candidate or not. " By that time, the group had completed their assigned chores and had come back to the dining room for breakfast. The HAO doll oversouls had somehow disappeared some time in between, without anybody noticing.   
  
After the group was seated, Yoh spoke, answering the obvious question in the group's minds -- how did Yoh and HAO get over the 3rd reqirement. "When I was led by NII-CHAN (AKIDA: this is how Japanese people call their elder brother) to meet the Great Spirit, the Great Spirit asked me whether I was willing to be the Shaman King. After I replied, 'it's okay', NII-CHAN told the members of the Great Spirit that my wish was to let all to have a leisurely life. To my surprise, they roared out a laughter after hearing it and then I was led around the autonomous regions..." Upon hearing this, the group turned their head automatically to the half transparent HAO whom was distributing the eating utensils, while they were all absorbed in their own thoughts.   
  
"For me, "said HAO as he walked out from the kitchen holding a bowl of soup in his hands, followed by Tamao, "after I told them that I had fulfilled the two requirements I found out, I asked them whether there are other requirements except those two -- and the answer I got obviously was that third requirement I talked about, including the explanation I gave you just a few minutes ago. And then I was led around the autonomous regions." Hot food was distributed by Tamao and placed to each person's seat by the two HAOs.   
  
"ITADAKIMASU!! (AKIDA: In case I haven't explained before, this is what Japanese people say aloud just before they start having a meal)", said Yoh.   
  
"ITADAKIMASU!" replied the others. The carbon-copy HAO gave a 'what should I do' expression and dissolved himself into the air. The original copy diminished in size and tried to squeeze into the petit space between Yoh and Anna. This made the others winked uncontrollably -- 'Soap opera ready to set out again early in the morning?' thought the group.   
  
Just when Anna wanted to go berserk, Ren spoke -- with a strong scent of read-to-kill smell, "ASAKURA YOH! HOW DARE YOU ARE! COLLUDING WITH HAO, AND TOGETHER ACTED OUT THE SCRIPT OF 'BECOMING THE SHAMAN KING INNOCENTLY'!" Suddenly, Yoh found that a big Chinese knife, Kwan-Tao overoul was posed threateningly near his neck. HAO suddenly wore a secretive smile on his face, but the attention of the group was attracted to Ren and Yoh and no one noticed the smile.   
  
Ryu immediately leased out his 8-headed snake oversoul and cried, "Don't fight! We'll talk the matter out! Don't harm our boss Yoh!" Except Matamune, all the others were shocked by this dramatic change.   
  
Anna, whose spiritual sight has resumed, immediately knew what Ren was talking about. From her eyes shot out cold arrows to Yoh, and from her mouth spitted out words which has the tone of carbon-dioxide ice, "HAO just said that when you are asleep, and therefore your sense of self-consciousness is weakened, you two will share your memory? If that's true, you have known about all from the day you killed HAO, and is totally aware that something like what happened last night will happen one day! Do you know that you have made us worry about you to death?"   
  
"Ah!!" exclaimed the audience.   
  
"I really don't know about anything!" said Yoh with a bitter smile.   
  
"Huh! Who will believe you? Especially for what you just did before us..." Horohoro said angrily as he pointed at MATAMUNE .   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen please calm down!" said the suddenly popped up Matamune, "Have you ever wonder about the conditions only with which, when satisfied, could the statement "Yoh and HAO share their memory" be true? If Yoh-SAMA could keep his self-consciousness strong enough even when dreaming, he might not have touched HAO-SAMA's memory at all!"   
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Anna in her heart as she remembered witnessing Yoh keeping his self-consciousness in his dream last night. She immediately relaxed and started eating. (AKIDA: please refer to scene 19)   
  
HAO continued, "And the memory Yoh used to produce Matamune's oversoul body was probably his own - - yesterday I used his body to produce this oversoul body of mine, remember?"   
  
"You mean the body's memory? " mumbled Manta, as he started to eat. Manta's brain power was obviously as good as ever.   
  
"Unbelievable!" was the expression written on the group's faces. "Actually I had tried to send similar messages to Yoh before through the Oracle Bell -- I had told you that my original plan was to secretly let Yoh become the Shaman King, right? But he had always chosen 'No' before, and I dared not ask him to let me use his body, or directly seize control over his body, because I am afraid this would made him cautious and suspect that I am up to something. Finally I decided that yesterday it was the perfect chance for me -- if there were so much friends before him, he shouldn't be afraid of anything, so I made the Oracle Bell ring, and asked Yoh to let me use his body for a while -- as expected, he really let me do so. The important point here is: he is a good little brother who trusts his ONII-CHAN!" complimented HAO.   
  
"He is just a moron," said Ren as he dismissed his oversoul and started eating. Ryu followed with an obvious smile on his face.   
  
Finally, the atmosphere became calm again, and HAO, after being coaxed by Yoh, sat aside and played with Matamune like a little child.   
  
Soon, the group finished their meal. Anna put down her bowl and chopsticks and made an announcement, "Now, Yoh, you are finally the Shaman King, so let me be the Mistress of the ONSEN hotel and have a comfortable life. But, before that, please seal my spiritual sight first."   
  
"No, you've got the idea wrong, Anna!" said HAO and Yoh in unison, and continued as if they actually enjoyed this little performance, "Only 'trust' can switch off the spiritual sight!" The group stared at this pair of overly synchronized twins and felt that something was really wrong.   
  
"As a matter of fact, this is because I also have this so-called spiritual sight... " said Yoh embarrassedly as he scratched his head, obviously thinking that telling the group this fact before they discover it with logic and induciton is better than letting them work it out themselves.   
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003   
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at MESSWORLD  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com   
  
English translations for the newest SK chapters are available there ^_^  
  
Chinese version of this fanfiction (unedited) can be found in www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/) 


	24. Scene 24 Fate

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa  
  
Scene 24 -- Fate  
  
"WHAT?! " the room exploded.   
  
Suddenly, all sorts of oversoul zoomed towards Yoh and attacked him. Looking at Yoh, who just blocked or dodged the attacks without fighting back at all, HAO gave a "well then I will play with you" expression, and managed to block stray attacks from hurting Anna while establishing a protective shell covering everything in the room, so that every missed attack would bounce back when it hit something. The result was that the dining room soon became a mess which forced everyone to stop their attack. Meanwhile, Anna had sunk into deep thinking and had completely ignored what was happening around her.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
On the day before New Years' Eve eight years ago, for the first time I saw a person with a tranquil heart and heart-warming wisdom -- and immediately knew that this silly-looking boy was my fiance -- Asakura Yoh.   
  
The first time seeing for myself that there really existed such kind of person, and moreover, he would be 'mine'. The first time having a feeling of real joy, I was so surprised and scared that I told him the exact opposite of what I was feeling.   
  
"Be dead! " How could I have said such words! For the first time I hated myself. I had been hating this world, hating all the people, but hating myself from the bottom of my heart, it was still the first time. And then, subconsciously, I summoned a Ghost to kill this person whom made me hate myself.   
  
He was very weak. He didn't even know what a ghost ia. But that cat spirit, which was much more stronger than he was, protected him. I couldn't understand why such a powerful spirit would be willing to follow him, protect him, and even show signs that it liked him.   
  
I was shaken from within. I didn't know whether I was hating him or that I actually liked him -- the Ghost disappeared without reason just when it was about to deliver a critical hit to him and I couldn't help myself yelling out in the hope that he would dodge in time. I felt something was broken deep inside me. Not only my confidence, but something else too.   
  
On that New Year's Eve, Yoh started a discussion with me on my 'spiritual sight'. He was the first one, except Kino and Yohmei, who dared to talk about that power of mine with me, and really understand my situation (AKIDA: Anna could be sure of this because of her 'spiritual sight'.).   
  
He called 'spiritual sight' as 'the ability to know and understand other's mind'. I thought he was only outstandingly intelligent and brave. But now that I think of it, if he didn't have the power of using spiritual sight, how would he know that having spiritual sight was not a relaxing experience, and be able to say something like "knowing other's mind is really tiring" ? (AKIDA: please refer to chapter 170 "The Marvelous Journey in Ozoresan/Kyouyama VIII") He is just a ten-year-old kid -- and unlike HAO, Yoh has not got any memories from past lives!   
  
At that time I was simply deeply shocked by his feeling of 'liking' me. He really liked me from the bottom of his heart -- he liked my stubbornness, my dark side, my power, my look -- he liked all of mine. There really exists someone who likes someone like me! And then, Yoh sacrificed his first and a very powerful primary spirit for me. The shock made me unable to think deeply about the situation and I just concluded that he must be that rare type of people who have an extraordinary talent at putting oneself into other's shoes, and completely ignored the obvious fact that ordinary people would never be able to imagine nor understand my power nor my dark past in only two days...   
  
Soon my spiritual sight disappeared when Yoh defeated the Great Ghost. I cannot hurt him, nor let him be hurt again! I ... love Yoh.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"So that's why yesterday you said "luckily the body of this elder brother *also* had got spiritual sight", HAO!" panted Manta as he dismissed his oversoul hammer. (AKIDA: please refer to Scene 9)   
  
The group gave a weird stare to Manta for his outstanding memory performance.   
  
"Right! If Yoh is HAO's identical twin brother, then it is not that absurd for Yoh to have spiritual sight also!" said Ren angrily as he sat down, " However, I am still very angry!" He gave Yoh a struck with his Kwan Dao (AKIDA: Big Chinese knife) after he finished with his speech, but was blocked in the mid-air by HAO's own oversoul body.   
  
Ren looked at the funny look of HAO 'sticking' onto his Kwan Dao in mid-air and hesitated for a blink's time which was enough for HAO to insert his speech, "But Yoh had never use spiritual sight on you lot! Since he learnt to walk, he had never used his spiritual sight again!"   
  
At the same time, HAO chucked what he discovered the night before -- two persons, both with spiritual sight opened, cannot feel the other's thoughts -- together with how he managed to close down his own spiritual sight, into Anna's consciousness so to let her know.   
  
Yoh also defended for himself, "Because I was very small at that time, I had nearly forgotten that I had this power; until I went into 'Chou.Senjiryakketsu', and contacted with Haou, I didn't know that this ability of mine was called 'spiritual sight'."   
  
HAO laughed out loud when he saw Ren freezed due to shock, "You guys are really stupid! You all knew that I am currently using Yoh's body, and you have all witnessed me using spiritual sight last night, so how come none of you was able to deduce the fact that Yoh also has got spiritual sight as well? " The group gave an expression like something was sticking out from their hearts, and then they ran through in their mind their time with Yoh -- no matter how they changed their viewpoints, Yoh just didn't look like a person who used spiritual sight.   
  
"Because he 'trusts' people...?" said Anna in a far-away voice.   
  
"Because he is stupid!" said Ren and Horohoro in unison.   
  
"Because he is wise!" Ryu and Tamao fought back.   
  
"If you had used spiritual sight early enough to know what HAO was thinking, then we wouldn't need to fight against him at all!" said Manta dejectedly.   
  
"But my principle is I won't use my spiritual sight at all! " smiled Yoh bitterly.   
  
"BAKA!!! (AKIDA: the Japanese word for scolding people for being stupid)" The group broke into a scuffle. HAO took his chance and whispered into Anna's ear, "You really don't know that the switch is 'trust'? If your spiritual sight is really completely opened, you couldn't have asked such question! Hehe! " Anna's ears started to shine in a bright red color from the root. HAO got the signal and immediately turned away and joined the scuffle of 'bashing' Yoh.   
  
"Hear hear! If you had used your spiritual sight early enough then we wouldn't need to share a single body! " laughed HAO absent-mindedly as he raised his hands in the attempt to ruffle Yoh's hair.   
  
Finally Anna exploded. She tied up HAO with Yoh with her 1080 and growled, "HAO! Leave Yoh's body now! Or else don't complain about my lack of leniency! You are already my primary spirit and you are still afraid to die?! And Yoh! If you dare to help him I can't guarantee you will be unhurt! "   
  
AKIDA Yamakusa 2003   
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at MESSWORLD  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com   
  
English translations for the newest SK chapters are available there ^_^  
  
Chinese version of this fanfiction (unedited) can be found in www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/) 


	25. Last Scene: The Future

Last Episode of Shaman King by AKIDA Yamakusa 2003-2004  
  
Scene 25 -- The Future  
  
"Mistress Kyouyama!" cried HAO, whose face was suddenly covered with tears, "If I knew it would end up like this, I would not have shown myself up at all! I took the risk only because I wanted to be able to face you frankly, with an open heart. It was not because of Yoh's command that I had spent so much effort in explaining the truth to you all -- Yoh didn't know about the truth at all! What I hoped was only to show you my sincerity through my honesty and frankness -- I was sincere when I said I love you!" Sometime during which HAO was making his speech, the group discovered that a doll-sized HAO oversoul was hanging on Anna's YUKATA (AKIDA: this is the type of KIMONO Japanese wear in the summer), and that 'doll' was hanging itself onto Anna's YUKATA with a very XXX hugging pose.   
  
Naturally, Anna immediately knew about HAO's mischievious act with her spiritual sight. Just when Anna, whose blood vessels were practically jumping on her face, was formulating how to tackle with the unscrupulous HAO, Manta gave out an hysterical shriek, "Ehhhhh? Then what you said when you first appeared, that you were doing some voluntary job for Yoh, was actually a lie?" In no time, the facial expression of Yoh, who was also tied up by the 1080, changed from that of being slightly surprised and helpless to an obvious fearful one.   
  
Seeing that Yoh's face had suddenly turned blue, and hearing Yoh muttering in his heart "don't ask don't ask don't ask don't ask" through her spiritual sight, Anna immediately turned to HAO and asked in a threatening voice, "What did Yoh tell you to do last night?"   
  
HAO summoned up his Shikigama, Zenki and Gouki, to separate Anna from himself and then gave a cunny smile, "He told me to try the food you made." Interestingly, Yoh started to whimper upon hearing HAO's reply. The group stared blankly at this suddenly change in the direction of development.   
  
Tamao was obviously surprised and asked, "But no one except Anna-SAMA and I knew what food was prepared by Anna!"   
  
"And you said that two persons with their spiritual sight opened cannot see what the other's mind," added Anna.   
  
"So you looked into Tamao's mind," thought the group.   
  
Observing the fact that all were staring at himself, and that Tamao was staring most intensively at himself, HAO realized what the group must be thinking and shook his head, "No I didn't. It is because people who have got a huge amount of Furyoku like us always unconsciously inject our Furyoku into stuffs which we made with great effort and care." (AKIDA: see the anime in which Yoh and Ren etc had to write their love's name on a grain of rice)   
  
"But how could you taste something with an oversoul body?" Pilica pointed out the gist.   
  
"Haha, I still have the Spirit of Fire with me, you know!" HAO said suggestively.   
  
"What kind of 'tasting' is that?!" Anna scolded the twins fiercely and held up her left hand. HAO's voice rang in Anna's consciousness, "Eh, my little Anna, you have rubbed those rice dumplings for so long that you managed to rub your Furyoku into it! So much of the water in those rice dumplings must have evaporated -- they had become more flammable than wet logs! The only thing I could do with them was to burn them as fuel -- how could I let you become a joke before so much people, and let my cute little brother eat such things?"   
  
Just as the group thought they would be able to see the famous continuous-technique of the 'legendary left', 'legendary twins attack', a red-eared-black-faced Anna slowly retrieved her left hand and withdrew something like a TV remote control from her YUKATA and pressed a button on it. In a blink's time, the floor beneath the twins disappeared completely.   
  
"Aaaaaa!! " Yoh and HAO fell into the hole together. The group was horrified and mystified as well. Smiling slightly, Matamune continued to lie in a corner and watched the soap opera going on.   
  
Ringringringringring! The telephoned rang suddenly.   
  
Bearing the group's stare -- the dollish HAO oversoul was still hanging onto Anna's back by hugging her YUKATA in an XXX pose -- Anna walked to the phone and received the call, "Hello? The Asakura's... Yoh! It's Kinou-SAMA."   
  
Yoh flied out of the trap on HAO's back to receive the phone call. "Hello? Yoh's speaking."   
  
"So your friends have not yet left? I detected HAO's aura, and he's near where you are..." said Kinou.   
  
"Ahhh, there's nothing to worry about -- we have sorted it out," replied Yoh.   
  
"...oh yeah? That's good."   
  
"I'll come back during the summer holidays, granny. Please take care of yourself meanwhile. See ya." Yoh put down the phone, jumped off HAO's back and smiled towards HAO, "OKAERIMASU!" (AKIDA: this is what Japanese said when someone comes back to his/her home and the speaker is the one who is already at home, so it can be translated to 'welcome back'.)   
  
A big smile appeared on HAO's face. HAO looked like he would like to say something, but obviously he had changed his mind. He spreaded his arms and threw himself towards Yoh in an extremely graceful speed and arc instead. The group stared with their mouth apart at the scene as HAO's long, brownish black hair danced artistically as it drifted in the air and fell in the most natural way in front of the background of his white cloak. "What a beautiful oversoul! - - Shaman king IS shaman king! " praised the group in their heart.   
  
HAO gave Yoh a big hug and smiled shiningly, "TADAIMA! " (AKIDA: this is what Japanese people say for 'I'm back (home)'... some of you might have notice that I *constantly* mix this phrase up with 'itadakimasu', which is a phrase said before eating o.o;;) Matamune observed the smile on HAO's face and retrieved into a nap, looking contented.   
  
"Well, I have to go now," said Ren.   
  
"Me too. Bye and thanx for your meals and stuffs!"   
  
"Sorry for give you so much trouble! Bye."   
  
"We'll come again next year! See ya!"   
  
"I will go to learn how to be a good cook, and then come back to serve, boss!"   
  
"I'm going back to Izumo, Yoh-SAMA, Anna-SAMA."   
  
Suddenly all the guests left. Yoh, standing at the main entrance of EN, waved bye-bye at his friend one by one as he asked Amidamaru, "Have I done something wrong?"   
  
* * *   
  
It's 9th of September, 2007 at Funbari Hill. EN, the ONSEN hotel which has just expanded into the northern and southern wings, each a seven-storeyed building respectively, was trailing two long shades due to the setting sun, and therefore looked like the pair of couple inside the hall in the southern wing.   
  
Today's the wedding ceremony of Yoh and Anna. Friends and relatives gathered from all over the world were congratulating the pair of newly married couple, making the scene filled with lively energy. Except people from the Asakuras and best friends of Yoh, Silver, Grim, Chocolove, Lily Five, Jeanne, Lyserg etc as well as other people Yoh had acquainted with during the Shaman Fight, there were also some frequent customers of EN, and business companions of course. One thing to note was that of all of people and spirits that were attending the ceremony, there's only a small portion who knew about the bridegroom's true identity.   
  
Naturally, Jeanne was the one holding the ceremony. After witnessing the honey-like kiss of Yoh and Anna, HAO became a buddha in front of all the people. (AKIDA: This means HAO had no emotional tangle/attachment in 'this world' and leaves for the G.S. in the SK definition.)  
  
After the ceremony, Anna announced that Faust and Elisa had come back from their study of Chinese medicine in China, and would stay in EN as the registered doctor to serve all. Then Ryu demonstrated his skills in making noodles and in using knives to prove that he was indeed qualified for the head chef of EN.   
  
The group ate, drank and played like they were still in their years of gay youth until deep into the night and then finally went to rest in their own rooms. Yoh and Anna went to Manta's room instead. "So what's the result of your research on oversouls? I really want to see them!" said Yoh like an excited child.   
  
"Haven't I told you about that with your Shikigami? I have successfully made use of the oversoul generated by the Spiritual Field and Furyoku Interchange Engine which you and HAO had invented, together with the Oyamada computers which act as the medium, to spread the oversoul to all parts of the Earth with the help of the internet. Although this is only a small step, but it's certainly a concrete step towards our dream, the 'I. system'!" said Manta as he opened and switched on an Oyamada laptop computer.   
  
"You're right! Although that prototype in the Sacred Land of the Star (AKIDA: please refer to scene 13,14) was cruel and quite meaningless, the idea is really great - - what's better than making wishes come true? But if the price of making some people's wishes come true is to make others' wishes never able to come true, or even causing death, then, this is no good at all," replied Yoh.   
  
"Therefore you had been inspired by the system of autonomous region in the Great Spirit, and therefore is planning to have seperate autonomous regions in the 'I.system' too?" asked the Spirit of Fire.   
  
"Yeah, right, hehe, " said Yoh embarrassedly, scratching his head, "But I am still very far away from that, you know..."   
  
"Everything will come true given enough time, " said the Spirit of Water.   
  
Manta raised his head and announced, "Initialization finished! This subsystem which was completed can transfer you two to anyplace in the world in no time at all."   
  
"How to use, then?" the Spirit of Wood spoke the two's mind.   
  
"Hehe...Well..." said Manta embarrassedly, "I have not finished writing the formal interface... but you two have spiritual sight, right? Therefore you just need to think about where you want to go, and then inject your thought in the form of Furyoku into this computer."   
  
"So I just need to put my hand on it?" asked Anna.   
  
"Yup," replied Manta.   
  
Anna gave Yoh a look and Yoh immediately, obediently said, "You'll decide where to go."   
  
Anna wore a cool smile, and then with her right hand holding Yoh's hand, she put her left hand on the computer.   
  
Yoh blinked and found he was lying with Anna on a large piece of grassland. The Spirit of Earth whispered 'This is Tibet' to Yoh and disappeared.   
  
Anna suddenly asked, "How are we going to go back?"   
  
Yoh smiled and answered, "How about by the Spirit of Fire?"   
  
Anna gave a weird look when she realized that Yoh's smile was like that of HAO and thought of something. "Why did you let HAO peep on us for so long? Do you know what is meant by privacy?"   
  
Yoh looked up, stared at the stars in the clear sky and chewed on Anna's teasing. "I didn't know he was watching. If he was really watching our life it would be impossible for him not to make any response at all for so long!" said Yoh as he gave a naughty wink to Anna.   
  
Anna shot back a firey stare to Yoh. Yoh turned his body to face Anna and continued with a low voice, "And... it was me who killed him. In my opinion, no matter who one is, one should have the right to enjoy some normal, leisurely life." The two pairs of eyes met.   
  
With the help of the grassland's slight tilt, Anna leaned onto Yoh comfortably. Yoh immediately embraced Anna lightly, shortening the distance between the two significantly.   
  
After awhile, Yoh spoke into Anna's ear softly, "I think HAO had also loved you from the bottom of his heart, you know."   
  
Silently, Anna thought back at the parade of incidents which happened during the few years in which the three of them ran EN with their blood and sweat, and finally said, "Yeah."   
  
The distance between the two diminished further.   
  
~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AKIDA: Discuss this fanfiction and SK with me and SK fans from all over the world at MESSWORLD  
  
messworld.suddenlaunch.com   
  
English translations for the newest SK chapters are available there ^_^  
  
Chinese version of this fanfiction (unedited) can be found in www.geocities.com/yamakusa/SK/) 


End file.
